Tey do Dovahkiin
by Jack vile Ripper
Summary: Sebuah kebosanan. Kebosanan menghadapi segalanya. Bagi dia yang telah mencapai dan mengalahkan segalanya dan menjadi Dewa Naga pasti akan mencapai kebosanan. Akibat sebuah bantuan dari seorang vampir penjelajah dunia paralel dia mendarat di dunia yang menarik ini. Dan di sebuah perang yang menarik. Prototype Fic.
1. Bab 1 : Awal Diri

Sinar matahari pagi meliputi seluruh dataran bumi.

Sinar itu hangat, nyaman, dan sehat. Itulah pemikiran dari berbagai orang. Kebanyakan orang akan memulai aktivitas mereka dengan bangun tidur, membersihkan diri, dan berangkat pergi ke sekolah atau bekerja.

Sinar itu menyinari hari dimana seorang pria tidur. Dia tertutupi oleh sebuah kain putih yang lembut. Perabotan yang berada disekitarnya termasuk klasifikasi benda mahal. Walaupun tampaknya seperti itu, berdasarkan jumlah dari barang-barang miliknya yang berada disitu membuktikan bahwa pria itu hanya akan berada disana untuk sementara waktu.

Pria itu sudah siap untuk sinar matahari itu. Selimut sutera yang ia gunakan sebagai perisai sedang melidungi tubuhnya. Logikanya itu walaupun meragukan tampaknya sedang berhasil. Semuanya tidak dapat gagal. Kecuali sesuatu yang tidak beruntung terjadi.

Jendela yang tertutup membuat udara dingin maupun hangat tidak bisa masuk maupun keluar. Tampaknya sebuah penjara. Tetapi penjara yang melupakan aspek terpenting. Aspek itu sepenting tembok kokoh yang melindungi sisi-sisinya.

Kordennya terbuka.

Sebuah kesalahan yang sederhana itu terbukti fatal. Karena setelah sinar matahari tersebut menyentuh kulit sang pria itu–

"...agh. Lima menit lagi."

–sebuah suara datang dari dalam selimut yang menutupi pria itu. Sebuah komplain tampak cocok untuk menjelaskan perkataan dari gundukan tersebut.

Tangannya keluar dari dalam selimut itu dan menyambar bantal putih, seputih awan transparan, tidak dapat dibantah lagi milik seorang pria. Tangan itu juga memiliki otot yang besar dan tampaknya cukup kuat untuk mengangkat barang-barang yang tidak bisa diangkat oleh manusia biasa.

Tetapi itu tidak menampilkan kenormalan. Kulit putih tersebut tampak seperti cahaya surga yang dikristalkan dan ototnya terasa abnormal. Bukan secara fisik tetapi secara auranya saja menjelaskan—orang ini bukan orang biasa.

Itu benar. Orang biasa apa yang tampak sedang menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal layaknya seorang anak.

Orang itu. Pria itu. Adalah aku.

* * *

Suara air mengalir memenuhi ruangan.

Bagaikan hujan yang tebal, air itu terdengar bergerak dengan deras. Tetapi berbeda dengan hujan secara umum, air itu hangat–mungkin saja lebih mirip dengan panas.

Air shower ini merelaksasi tubuhku. Panasnya membuat semua otot tegang mananpun menjadi lega.

Setelah sebentar lagi, airnya berhenti mengalir dan aku keluar dari shower tersebut dengan mengenakan handuk di pinggangku. Aku mendekati cermin yang berada di depanku dan melihat refleksi dari bayanganku.

Kulit putih seperti salju, mata biru cobalt, rambut panjang pirang keemasan, dan wajah yang tampan adalah hal yang kulihat pertama kali. Dan tidak akan berhenti kulihat sebelum aku mati.

Tubuh yang memiliki otot yang cukup besar, dan jumlah lemaknya yang sedikit menyimpulkan bahwa tubuh ini berumur di akhir 20 tahunan. Walaupun pada kenyataannya aku jauh lebih tua daripada itu.

Aku mengambil sebuah sisir dan mulai menata rambutku. Surai yang mencapai pundakku itu telah aku jaga selama yang kuingat. Aku menjaganya sebagai warisan dari keluargaku yang dibawah dan yang diatas.

Setelah selesai aku mengeringkan diri dan mulai berpakaian.

Aku memakai sebuah kaos putih, jeans berwarna hitam, dan jaket hitam yang memeluk figurku dengan baik dan sempurna.

Memutuskan aku sudah selesai aku mengambil kedua sepatuku dan mulai keluar dari kamarku. Setelah keluar aku meniju ke lift yang berada disampingku dan menekan tombol 'Lobby'.

Suara digital dari lift itu memasuki ruangan sempit tersebut. Tidak lama suara 'ding' terdengar dan liftnya berhenti. Aku keluar dan melihat tempat ini.

Sebuah ruangan yang besar dan agak luas memenuhi pandanganku. Orang-orang datang dan pergi. Kebanyakan ingin masuk kedalam kamar masing-masing, lainnya ingin pergi dan menjelajahi tempat ini, dan beberapa ingin keluar dari tempat ini.

Hotel "de Casa". Hotel bintang lima ini adalah hotal yang sedang kugunakan untuk menginap selama seminggu lebih. Hotel ini berada di Spanyol didekat ibukotanya, Madrid.

Aku mendekati meja resepsi dan memanggil salah satu anggotanya.

"Permisi."

Seorang gadis menjawab panggilanku.

"Si, apa yang saya bisa bantu, senõr?"

Aku menjawab pertanyaan gadis tersebut.

"Aku ingin Check Out pada pukul 15:00. Suruh seseorang untuk mengambil barang-barangku di kamar. Jangan khawatir mengenai barang apa yang perlu dia bawa. Semuanya sudah aku kemas dan aku label selotip merah."

Sang anggota staff itu mengetik perimintaanku selama aku berbicara. Setelah aku selesai dia menghadap kepadaku dengan senyumannya.

"Ada yang lain?'

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Sang gadis itu mengangguk dan melanjutkan tugasnya.

Baiklah, saat ini pukul 09:13. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu 'ya?

Aku menggali sakuku, dan menemukan buku kecil berwarna hitam. Buku itu memiliki judul 'Quest Log' di sampulnya. Aku membuka buk tersebut dan melihat berbagai kata-kata dalam bahasa Scandanavia kuno. Kata-kata itu bersi tentang jadwal, deskpripsi, dan garis merah yang menandakan bahwa mereka sudah selesai.

Buku ini merupakan buku memo untuk mengingatkanku atas penyelesaian tugas-tugasku yang pernah kulakukan di masa lalu.

Saat ini aku membuka halaman yang terakhir. Di halaman tersebut ada sebuah nota.

* * *

 _Misi: Cari dan bunuh Vampir yang berada di sekitar Madrid._

 _Nama target: Antonio Caldrez._

 _Deskripsi target: Antonio Caldrez adalah seorang magus datang dari keluarga Caldrez. Mereka adalah keluarga Magus yang memiliki kemampuan untuk memanipulasi tanah disekitarnya._

 _Origin: Tanah._

 _Element: Tanah & Konstruksi._

 _Tingkat kesulitan: Medium._

* * *

Hmm. Sepertinya aku telah menemukan sesuatu untuk membebaskanku dari kebosanan itu sendiri. Seorang Vampir huh? Dan sepertinya ini akan cukup menarik.

Aku sudah mengetahui posisinya. Pada jam ini dia pasti sedang mengurung dirinya didalam Workshop-nya utnuk berlidung dari sinar matahari.

Aku tersenyum. Makhluk hina itu tidak akan mengetahui bahwa aku akan datang.

Aku berjalan ke arah lift lagi. Kali ini lebih waspada terhadap sekelilingku. Aku memencet tombol di samping pintu elevator tersebut dan menunggu.

Setelah beberapa saat aku melihat pintu elevator terbuka dan beberapa orang keluar dari dalamnya. Sebuah keluarga sepertinya.

Aku memasuki pintu elevator tersebut dan melihat-lihat apakah ada orang. Setelah tidak ada aku tersenyum dan memencet tombol kamarku.

Dalam perjalanan tersebut aku menghitung waktu aku akan tiba di lantai tujuanku sambil menyiapkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat siapapun dari keluarga Magi terkejut. Sesuatu yang hanya para Magician saja miliki. Sesuatu yang bahkan membuat Ach-Magus kebingungan.

Setalah lift-nya tinggal 5 lantai lagi aku menutup mataku.

Persepsi waktuku menjadi lambat.

 _Ding._

Ruang dan waktu menjadi bergetar.

 _Ding._

Sebuah pasokan Prana dari dalam diriku terkumpul.

 _Ding._

Mataku berubah menjadi oranye.

 _Ding._

Dan...

 _Ding._

Setelah pintu dari elevator itu terbuka tidak ada buki bahwa ada seseorang disana. Bagaikan sulap orang yang seharusnya berdiri disana dengan tersenyum telah tidak dapat ditemukan oleh siapapun.

Mesin yang diam sejenak tersebut mulai menutupi pintunya dan mulai turun kearah dimana seseorang memerlukan bantuannya. Melanjutkan fungsi awalnya.

Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa aku hampir seperti tampaknya menghilang dari udara kosong. Bahkan kamera pun tidak dapat mengakses rekaman tersebut.

Setelah melanggar hukum kenyataan dengan menggunakan Sihir Kedua, Kaleidoscope. Aku telah berpindah tempat di tempat yang lain.

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat ruangan gelap dan pengap yang tidak memperbolehkan oksigen masuk. Di dalam situ terdapat berbagai banyak kertas-kertas dan buku yang jelasnya tampak seperti hasil penelitian.

Didepanku terlihat targetku.

Dia sedang menggunakan jubah coklat tua dan berbagai aksesoris lainnya melengkapi tubuhnya. Tidak, mengatakan itu sebagai tubuh merupakan penghinaan.

Bagian atas torsonya itu cukup kerdil, tangannya kurus, dan kulitnya sepucat mayat. Semuanya tampak persis seperti seorang Dead Aposte. Tetapi itu bukan masalahnya. Bagian dimana pinggang, kaki, dan beberapa tempat di perutnya itu secara singkat, tidak ada.

Melainkan, sebuah debu-debu berwarna hitam bergerak kesana-sini bagaikan kaki untuk berjalan.

Hmm, dan itu juga memiliki kemampuan untuk terbang. Menarik.

Aku bergerak dengan berjalan, mengagetkan Magus tersebut dari penelitian apapun yang barusan dilakukannya.

"S-Siapa kau! Bagaimana kau bisa disini?"

Sebuah golem bangkit dari tanah dan dengan kecepatan bagaikan seorang atlet marathon bergerak kearahku.

Aku hanya tersenyum kembali dan menendang golem tersebut. Hasilnya sudah terlihat. Golem itu tidaklah retak, hancur berkeping-keping, maupun terdorong. Melainkan sebuah efek telah terjadi di tubuhnya.

Golem itu berubah menjadi pasir. Apakah akibatnya dari Magecraft yang kugunakan atau kekuatanku sendiri, Magus tersebut tidak tahu. Yang kutahu adalah aku berjalan kembali dan mencapai di depan Magus tersebut.

Setelah berada didepannya aku menjulurkan tanganku. Sebuah kata keluar dari bibirku sambil aku melihat ke arah Magus ini yang sedang terdiam.

Dia tidak terdiam akibat melihat aksiku yang menghancurkan Familiar-nya dengan mudah. Tidak, dia terdiam akibat melihat mataku.

Mata merah, semerah darah segar. Mata itu adalah sebuah ekspresi emosi dari apa yang dilakukan olehku sekarang. Itu bukanlah Mystic Eyes dalam bentuk manapun, tetapi reaksinya tampak seperti bagaikan aku memiliki Mystic Eyes of Enchantment bagaikan kaumnya.

Tanganku itu terdiam didepan mukanya. Aku mengatakan sebuah kata. Kata yang sederhana tetapi mengandung kekuatan yang luar biasa.

"Hancurlah."

Dan setelah itu, tubuh Magus tersebut jatuh dilantai tak bernyawa. Bukan berarti dia memiliki nyawa pada awalnya.

Setelah selesai, aku melihat tubuhnya.

Hmm, dia cukup tua. Dan itu sebelum dia menjadi Dead Apostle. Apakah dengan statsunya sebagai Incarnation dia menemukan sebuah mantra untuk mengikat eksistensinya dengan Gaia dan memperlama hidupnya 'ya?

Sudahlah, aku akan mengkhawatirkan itu nanti.

Aku melihat bahwa ada suatu pintu di kiriku yang mencapai area selanjutnya. Berdasarkan pengamatanku yang sudah kulakukan 2 minggu yang lalu, area dibelakang pintu itu adalah gudang penyimpanan penelitian Magus tersebut.

Aneh, Clock Tower tidak menginginkan catatan atau hasil penelitian Thaumaturgi manapun dari Magus ini didalam kontrak. Hmm, jadi aku dapat mengambil semua hasil penelitiannya semauku?

Hmm, umu umu. Apabila aku mengetahui isi dari penelitiannya maka aku bisa mennjualnya ke orang-orang yang kurasa akan tertarik dengan apa hasil yang dia lakukan.

Nah, sekarang setelah memutuskan apa yang akan kulakukan aku membuka pintu tersebut dan melihat isinya. Didalamnya ada tumpukan dengan tumpukan kertas dan barang-barang lainnya termasuk beberapa artefak memenuhi area di kanan dan kiri. Meninggalkan sebuah lorong yang tidak tertutupi oleh halangan apapun.

Aku berjalan menuju koridor yang disiapkan ini sambil menunggu perangkap yang akan teraktifkan.

Diluar dugaanku tidak ada perangkap atau semacamnya yang menungguku.

Sebaliknya diujung dari koridor ini adalah sebuah meja dengan sbeuah brankas yang menempel dan menjadi satu dengan dinding.

Aku mendekati brankas tersebut dan menaruh tanganku dipintunya. Dengan mudah aku membukanya. Sepertinya Antonio tidak menguncinya karena dia tidak memperikan bahwa ada seseorang yang akan menyerangnya di tengah sinar matahari.

Aku melihat isi brnkas itu untuk menemukan sebuah kristal berwarna putih yang nampaknya memproduksi cahayanya sendiri dan sebuah surat.

Aku mengambil surat tersebut dan membacanya.

* * *

 _Bagi Magus atau Magi yang telah membunuhku._

 _Halo, namaku adalah Antonio Caldrez._

 _Aku dulu lahir dengan nama Fredrick Caldrez. Saat itu aku masih berada di Ottoman untuk mengungsi dari pasukan Anti-Magi yang ditugaskan oleh Gereja Suci. Mereka menemukan ibuku dan kakakku. Kemudian mereka membunuhnya._

 _Walaupun itu aku tidak membenci mereka atau organsiasi mereka. Mereka hanya melakukan tugas mereka sebagai orang kristen dan aku melakukan tuugasku sebagai magus, yaitu: Mencapai Root._

 _Nah, saat itu tahun 1114. Aku sudah mencapai umur 25 tahun. Dan ayahku telah memutuskan habwa ini sudah waktunya untuk melepaskanku. Jadi aku mengambil kesempatan itu untuk pergi dan mencapai tujuanku pada saat itu._

 _Menjadi abadi._

 _Aku menggunakan beberapa teori Kabalah dan mencari para ahli herbalis dari Timur untuk memperlama umutku. Itu berhasil tetapi hanya demi dengan sementara._

 _Aku kemudian mencari para tetua di Yunani untuk menciptakan sebuah koneksi ke Gaia. Mereka setuju. Dan aku diberi mantra untuk menjadi satu dengan Gaia membuatku abadi._

 _Itu adalah tahun 1456. Banyak telah terjadi. Aku berteori bahwa jalan ke Root akan terjadi apabila aku menyaksikan kematian Gaia. Itu adalah salah satu teoriku. Tetapi aku sudah berguru ke berbagai tempat. Dan mereka memiliki pendapat yang berbeda dengan satu sama lain._

 _Jadi walaupun salah satu teoriku gagal aku masih mempunyai alternatif lainnya._

 _Guruku, Palimedes, selagi aku di Yunani memberiku nasehat._

" _Manusia memiliki nafsu, keserakahan, dan keinginan. Ketika mereka terlalu terpaksa mencari keinginan tanpa mendapatkan solusi setelah mencari solusi tersebut mereka pasti akan menciptakannya. Itulah keajaiban manusia."_

 _Aku pertama-tama ragu dan tidak memahami maksudnya bahkan setelah kematiannya._

 _Namun, pada tahun 1800 aku melihat sebuah keajaiban. Anggota dari keluarga Tohsaka, Makiri, dan Einzbern bersatu demi menciptakan jalan ke Root. Mereka membuat sebuah sistem. Sistem yang nantinya akan dinamakan sebagai Cawan Suci._

 _Pada awalnya sistem itu gagal. Membuat Zolgen Makiri membuat tambahan untuk mengendalikan sistem itu lebih baik. Setelah implementasi itu, keadaan telah menjadi kacau. Maka pertarungan untuk mendapatkan Cawan Suci mewajibkan supaya salah satu pihak, yaitu Gereja Suci, untuk mengawasi kejadian Perang Cawan Suci._

 _Tugas mereka supaya sistem itu tidak diperlihatkan kepada dunia luar._

 _Aku pernah bepartisipasi di Perang Cawan Suci yang pertama hingga yang ketiga._

 _Bagi para Magi pada abad ini Perang Cawan Suci telah tersebar luas. Mereka mengetahui bahwa itu adalah sebuah benda yang dapat mengabulkan permintaan penggunanya. Menurutku itu adalah sebuah sistem yang apabila digunakan dan bahkan dieksploitasi dapat mengabulkan setiap permintaan pengguna dengan jumlah yang tak terhingga._

 _Namun, waktuku sudah habis. Kepotensi dari mantra penyambung energi hidupku ke Gaia telah dipotong oleh Counter Force 100 tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjadi Dead Apostle untuk melanjutkan penelitianku._

 _Oleh karena itu, wahai orang yang telah memotong garis kehidupanku. Aku mempunyai keinginan terakhir. Keinginan setelah mati yang pertama yang diluar ekspektasi maupun rencanaku._

 _Aku ingin kau memasuki Perang Cawan Suci yang Keempat dan menjadi Master dari Servant-Servant yang akan memperebutkan Cawan Suci._

 _Caranya mudah. Aku menaruh beberapa catatan dan benda-benda yang akan menjelaskan niat dan struktur dari sistem Cawan Suci. Di sistem tersebut ada sebuah sub-sistem yang akan mengaktifkan sebuah fitur dari Cawan Suci._

 _Fitur itu digunakan sebagai cadangan dan hanya bisa digunakan apabila Garis Ley di sebuah daerah itu cukup kuat. Aku menyarankan Trifas, Romania sebagai contoh gambaran kasar daerah yang perlu kalian gunakan._

 _Perang Cawan Suci keempat akan aktif pada tahun 1994. Aku berharap kau bercepat._

 _Nah, salah satu aturan supaya masuk kedalam Perang Cawan Suci adalah memiliki 'Mantra Perintah'. Mereka adalah semacam tato berwarna merah yang berarti kau memiliki hak untuk memerintah Servant-mu._

 _Mantra Perintah ini akan muncul di tubuh para Master, biasanya d belakang telapak tangan. Setiap Mantra Perintah memiliki 3 Perintah dimana Master dapat memerintahkan Servant. Apabila seorang Master telah menggunakan ketiga Mantra Perintah maka kontrak mereka dengan Servant tersebut terpotong._

 _Alasan aku menuliskan Command Spell selain sistem dari Cawan Suci adalah aku telah mendapatkan cara untuk memodifikasi Mantra Perintah._

 _Aku mengambil dan menyimpan Mantra Perintah milik Master lainnya yang sudah mati dan milik diriku sendiri dan membuat 7 buah Mantra Perintah palsu. Bagikan Mantra Perintah ini ke kolega dan rekan-rekanmu untuk mendapatkan hak asli berpartisipasi apabila kau sudah mengaktifkan fitur dari Cawan Suci._

 _Apabila teori dan hipotesisku benar maka Mantra Perintah palsu itu seharusnya akan berubah menjadi Mantra Perintah asli yang membuatmu menjadi faksi baru atau secara kacau menyerang Servant lain tanpa kooperasi dari Master dan Servant lain._

 _Command Spell tersebut aku simpan didalam Kristal disamping surat ini._

 _Sekali lagi, aku ingin kau melakukan apa yang tidak bisa kulakukan di Perang Cawan Suci sebelumnya: Menanglah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan dengan Cawan Suci. Tetapi setidaknya gunakan keuntungan ini._

 _Terima Kasih,_ _Fredrick Caldrez._

O

Betapa penuh perjuangan, orang ini. Aku mulai menyesal bahwa aku telah membunuhnya. Tetapi surat ini dengan jelas ditujukan kepada 'seseorang yang telah membunuhnya'. Dia tidak mengetahui bahwa apakah orang itu sendiri atau banyak. Tetapi dia betul bahwa orang yang membunuhnya adalah seorang magus.

Walaupun aku jauh melebihi magus dari abad ini, aku dapat diklasifkasikan sebagai magus.

Hmm, baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya dasar bocah. Bukan berarti aku memiliki jadwal penting manapun. Selain itu, proses melakukan ini tampaknya juga menarik.

Tetapi, diatas segalanya.

"Cawan Suci 'ya?"

Aku tahu. Aku tahu ritual apa itu. Itu adalah sebuah perang dimana 7 Magus memanggil Servant atau Familiar yang berasal dari Roh Pahlawan di Singgasana Pahlawan. Sebuah dimensi diamana seseorang diangkat menjadi Roh Pahlawan setelah melakukan berbagai kegiatan yang legendaris.

Sebuah senyuman terbentuk dibibirku. Akhirnya, sesuatu yang dapat membuat diriku mengeluarkan kekuatanku dengan penuh. Dan selain itu, apabila aku kalah dalam perang itu setidaknya aku mendapatkan pertarungan untuk melepaskan kebosanan yang kualami. Dan jika aku menang aku dapat mendapatkan alat untuk mengabulkan segala permintaanku 'huh?

Menarik. Ini semua sangatlah menarik.

Terutama aku tidak kehilangan apapun apabila memasuki ke permainan Death March ini.

"Baiklah, aku setuju."

Taganku kananku mengambang diatas kristal berduri tadi. Dan setelah itu–––dari tanganku sebuah sinar berwarna merah bersinar. Cahaya itu menutupi ruangan ini dengan sinar merah yang kuat yang menutupi tangan kananku.

Setelah sinar itu berhenti bersinar aku melihat apa yang terjadi ke anggota tubuhku–dan mataku terbuka lebar akibat apa yang terjadi.

Hilang. Pakaian yang menutupi lengan kananku menghilang tanpa jejak. Tanpa bakaran, tanpa potongan, dan tanpa perubahan sama sekali.

Kecuali satu fakta yang sangatlah penting.

Tato merah yang memiliki motif seperti sebuah bahasa dalam bentuk garis bergaris dan sebuah gambar dari yang dapat kupastikan sebagai kepala naga berada di telapak tanganku. Tetapi mereka terasa sangatlah lemah. Bukti bahwa fungsi mereka sebagai pengikat kontrak sedang tertidur.

Baiklah aku akan melihat surat ini untuk pesan rahasia. Kebanyakan Magi menaruh informasi terpenting mereka di tempat terakhir yang kau duga. Itulah pengalamanku pertamaku sebagai Freelancer.

O

 _P.S._ _Selama kau membaca dan mengaktifkan Mantra Perintah ini aku telah menghapuskan segala penelitianku. Seorang Magus hidup di kerahasiaan. Dengan nama lain,_ _ **Yew gott trlled, LoL.**_

O

Aku melihat ke arah belakangku hanya untuk melihat semua keras-kertas, artifak, Mystic Code lainnya menjadi abu, melapuk, dan hilang begitu saja.

Aku tarik kembali ucapanku. Aku berharap oang ini tetap mati di alam kubur saja.

Kalau begitu...

"Ayo kita mulai."


	2. Bab 2 : Awal Aksi

Stasis. Stagnasi. Berhenti.

Itu adalah 3 kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan apa yang sedang kulakukan saat ini. Di dalam pesawat yang akan mendarat di Jepang. Aku sedang tenggelam dalam membaca buku fantasi berjudul The Hobbit dari penulis bernama J.R.R. Tolkien.

Buku ini menuliskan tentang para kurcaci yang ingin mengklaim rumah mereka yaitu Misty Mountain ditemani dengan seorang penyihir dan seorang Hobbit, bernama Bilbo Baggins. Di pertualangannya mereka bertarung dengan banyak Orcs, mendapatkan Pedang Suci, bertemu peri-peri, dan berbagai aksi dan konflik mengikuti petualangan mereka.

Bagiku buku fantasi seperti ini kuberi 9/10. Karena buku ini menceritakan kisah mereka hampir paralel dengan kisah petualanganku. Bukan dalam aspek sejarah, tempat, dan namanya. Tetapi mengenai menjelajahi tempat baru, bertemu dengan orang-orang, membunuh musuh, dan diatas segalanya Misi yang Mulia.

Buku ini memberiku nostalgia terbanyak dari buku-buku yang lain. Dan aku menyukai setiap detik yang aku habiskan untuk membaca buku ini.

"Pak."

"-?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menurunkan kacamataku untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku.

Seorang wanita, Pramugari 'ya?. Dia memiliki wajah biasa, tetapi prorporsi tubuhnya akan membuat pria manapun bahagia.

"Iya, ada apa?"

Aku menanyakan Pramugari itu. Seharusnya pesawat ini baru akan mendarat pukul 12:00. Apakah dia ingin menanyakan apakah aku memerlukan makanan atau service apapun?

Pramugari itu hanya tersenyum, sepertinya ia mengetahui apa isi pemikiranku.

"Pesawatnya akan mendarat 10 menit lagi. Kami hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu."

Hmm?! Sudah jam segitu? Apakah aku membaca lebih intens dan melupakan waktu 'ya? Wahai Bapak Yang Agung, maafkan anakmu yang lupa diri dan lupa waktu.

"Begitu 'ya? Terimakasih banyak."

"Sama-sama."

Dia mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum, oleh kesopanan atau alasan yang tidak kuketahui, dan pergi kearah penumpang lainnya.

Aku menghentikan gerakan mataku yang dipenuhi hasrat untuk melanjutkan membaca literatur ini dan mengambil sebuah Bookmark kecil dan menaruhnya di halaman yang terakhir kubaca.

* * *

Setelah aku sampai di bandara, aku mengambil koperku, dan langsung memanggil taksi.

Karena hari ini aku berada di suasana yang baik, sebaiknya aku menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat menyelesaikan ini kemudian melanjutkan membaca buku-buku-ku yang lain di hotel.

Setelah menghabiskan 2 jam melihat-lihat pemandangan Fuyuki aku akhirnya mencapai tempat destinasiku. Sebuah kuil yang berada jauh di atas puncak tangga memenuhi pandanganku dari bawah bukit.

Aku memberikan uangku ke sopir taksi dan mulai berjalan bukan kearah tangga yang menuju kuil tersebut. Melainkan aku masuk kedalam hutan lebat dan menuju ke arah Gunung Enzou.

Hmm, tempat ini sepertinya belum tersentuh oleh tangan jahil manusia sejak lama sekali. Atau bisa saja tempat ini belum pernah bertemu manusia sama sekali. Jika yang kedua betul maka aku bersyukur bahwa itu belum terjadi.

Dengan kaki yang seimbang aku berjalan melewati hutan ini bagaikan hutan ini menyadari keberadaanku dan dengan sopan mereka mengizinkan aku melewati daerah mereka.

Aku bisa saja berbicara kepada pohon-pohon itu untuk tidak perlu repot-repot. Tetapi nanti Gaia-chan akan datang dan membuatku menaruh Bounded Field supaya manusia lainnya tidak akan memasuki daerah ini selamanya. Atau lebih buruk lagi, membuatku membasmi umat manusia.

"-."

Mengingat siapa lawan bicaraku apabila aku melakukan hal itu, aku tidak akan bisa mengatakan tidak kepada Gaia-chan. Dan aku tidak bisa membasmi manusia tanpa Alaya-chan melakukan sesuatu.

Un, sejak tadi aku menggunakan '–chan' untuk mereka berdua 'ya? Apakah alam bawah sadarku telah dipenuhi oleh Anime Jepang dari abad ini hingga aku secara tidak sengaja mengatakan itu 'ya?

* * *

Aku akhirnya sampai ke tempat yang kuinginkan.

Sebuah gua. Transparan bagi mata biasa tetapi bagiku gua tu bisa saja seperti warna pink di dataran rumput hijau.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku tidak boleh membuat pemikiran buruk memasuki pikiranku.

Aku berjalan kembali ke arah gua itu. Didalamnya penuh dengan skalaktit dan dataran-dataran yang tidak merata. Aku melanjutkan perjalanan dan pendakianku menuju akhir dari tempat ini.

Hm? Aku melihat sesuatu. Bagaikan sebuah cahaya itu bersinar terang dengan warna merah.

Aku mempercepat jalanku dan mulai berlari kearah cahaya itu. Setelah sampai aku dapat melihat cahaya itu dengan lebih seksama.

Cahaya itu kecil tidak lebih dari telapak tanganku. Cahayanya juga tidak menyilaukan, melainkan membuat hatiku dipenuhi oleh kehangatan.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan melihat apakah cahaya ini.

Un, jadi begitu 'ya. Cahaya ini adalah sebuah sambungan dari Garis Ley yang berada dibawah gua ini. Dan dari cahaya ini aku dapat mengakses sistem Cawan Suci.

Fredrick, apakah ini perbuatanmu? Jika ini iya maka terima kasih telah memanifestasi sistem ini dan menyelesaikan berbagai masalah yang harus kualami jika tidak. Kalau begitu–

Tanganku yang menjulur tersebut memasuki kedalam cahaya kecil itu—dan berbagai pengetahuan mulai masuk kedalam kepalaku. Mulai dari struktur spiritual seorang Servant, pemanggilan Arwah Dewa, dan sebuah gambaran dari lingkaran sihir yang berukuran jauh lebih besar dari Fuyuki itu sendiri.

Hebat. Sekarang aku tinggal mencari fitur yang kuinginkan.

Etto, [Pemunculan Cawan Suci di tempat lain]? Tidak bukan itu. [Pemanggilan dua Servant dari Roh Pahlawan yang sama]? Un, jika tidak salah para Edefelt bersaudari telah melakukan itu sebelumnya 'ya? Tetapi juga bukan itu. [Pemanggilan Grand Servant]? Itu juga bukan. Lagipula apa-apaan itu? Apakah Grand Servant sekuat itu? Terserahlah. Tujuanku disini hanyalah satu.

Ummm, Ah! Ketemu.

[Fitur Cadangan: Pemanggilan 14 Servant]

Ini dia. Sekarang jika catatan Fredrick itu benar maka hal yang perlu kulakukan adalah satu.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku yang satunya dan memasukkannya di dalam cahaya tersebut.

Dan dengan teliti aku mencari tahu siapa dan dimana Wadah dari Cawan Suci dari perang sebelumnya dan perang saat ini.

Irisviel von Einzbern. Seorang Homunculus dari keluarga Einzbern akan menjadi Wadah Cawan Suci pada perang ini 'ya? Komposisinya untuk kompatibel dengan cawan suci... cukup biasa. Dibandingkan dengan Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern yang memiliki kecocokan dengan Cawan Suci yang melebihi 100% itu dia tampak... tidak cocok.

Oleh karena itu akan kuubah.

Tanganku berbah menjadi biru akibat Sirkut Sihirku yang kuaktifkan. Dengan saluran Prana yang tidak tergoyahkan dan kuantitasnya yang sangat banyak dan terlebih lagi—murni dan bagaikan darah seorang dewa–membuat Garis Ley dari tempat ini merasa tidak layak.

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat hasil karyaku. Didepan mataku dalam segala kecantikannya, Cawan Suci tersebut berada.

Aku menyentuhnya–dan merasakan sebuah kejahatan yang luar biasa yang ingin memakan rohku.

Apa-apaan ini? Aku menganalisis benda aneh ini dengan informasi dari sistem Cawan Suci.

Di Perang Cawan Suci yang ketiga, para keluarga Einzbern tidak puas dengan setiap kekalahan yang mereka selalu dapati dan memutuskan untuk memanggil sebuah Servant–tidak, sebuah Arwah Dewa dalam tubuh Servant, dengan nama Angra Mainyu. Dewa Kegelapan dari Zoroastrianisme.

Tetapi mereka mendapatkan seorang Servant dengan kelas Avenger yang memiliki gelar Angra Mainyu. Daripada seoang dewa yang bertanggung jawab dari Segala Kejahatan Dunia, mereka mendapatkan seorang bocah yang mewakili setiap kejahatan dari desanya.

Avenger dalam perang itu sangatlah lemah dan dengan mudah dibunuh oleh Servant lainnya. Tetapi, setelah dia mati dia tidak naik ke Singgasana Pahlawan seperti yang lainnya. Melainkan dia terperangkap dan berdiam diri didalam Cawan Suci supaya menjadi wujud sebenarnya yaitu Segala Kejahatan Manusia dan ingin membasmi manusia.

Hmm? Jadi roh dari Avenger itu berada disini 'ya? Ini buruk. Apabila aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya maka aku bisa saja bertanggung jawab atas kepunahan manusia.

Tetapi, apa yang bisa kugunakan untuk memurnikan Cawan Suci ini?

Mataku terbuka dan aku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasku yang kubawa dibelakangku. Sebuah tongkat. Tidak lebih dari 1 setengah meter dengan warna coklat tua terbuat dari kayu yang tidak pernah ada di dunia ini sebelumnya.

Aku menaruh tongkat ini dan menancapkatnnya di Garis Ley dibawah cahaya itu.

"Buatlah segala kejahatan terperangkap, [Wyrwight]."

Merah.

Sebuah emosi yang hanya dapat diklasifikasikan sebagai 'jahat' mengalir dari tanah dan memasuki tongkat itu bagaikan seekor serangga mencari cahaya lampu.

Ugh, aura dari ini sangatlah menjijikkan. Aku mengambil sebuah langkah kebelakang untuk menjauhi cairan merah itu supaya sepatuku tidak terkotori. Apabila benda itu menempel di pakaianku dan mengotorinya maka proses membersihkannya akan menjadi neraka.

Entah kenapa hal itu lebih menakutiku daripada cairan ini.

Setelah apa yang nampaknya 10 menit, seluruh kejahatan yang berasal dari Sistem Cawan Suci bersama dengan manifestasi Cawan Suci yang berwujud yang kupanggil itu, meghilang. Menghilang dan terperangkap didalam tongkat coklat tadi yang sekarang bewarna hitam/abu-abu dan memiliki garis-garis merah bagaikan pembuluh darah.

Aku mengambil tongkat itu dan merasakan rasa kejahatan yang sangatlah pekat.

Oho? Jumlah kejahatan dari tongkat ini sangatlah kuat. Bahkan aku sudah mulai terkena efeknya hanya dengan menyentuhnya saja. Aku mengambil sebuah kain putih dan menggulung tongkat itu dengan kain tersebut.

Ahh, rasa jahatnya sudah hilang. Dengan begini benda ini tidak bisa mengkorupsi orang lain.

Nah sekarang, aku mengambil Cawan Suci yang tergeletak di tanah dan menginspeksinya. Setelah kusentuh Cawan Suci itu berubah menjadi debu akibat lemahnya inti dari Cawan Suci tersebut setelah kebersihkan dari kejahatannya.

Kalau begitu, dengan memasukkan tanganku kedalam cahaya merah itu lagi, dan memompa Prana kedalam sistem itu bersama dengan Garis Ley aku membuat Cawan Suci sekali lagi.

Dan kali ini, aku tidak merasakan kejahatan apapun dari dalam situ.

Bagus. Alasan aku membuat manifestasi wujud dari Cawan Suci adalah kekhawatiranku terhadap kerapuhan Wadah Cawan Suci saat ini, yaitu Irisviel von Einzbern. Irisviel von Einzbern adalah seorang Homunculus yang diciptakan oleh keluarga Einzbern untuk menyimpan 7 jiwa Servant supaya mengabulkan permintaan dari Cawan Suci.

Aku berniat untuk memanggil 14 Servant. Tubuhnya akan hancur sebelum dia dapat memproses apa yang terjadi.

Selain itu, aku tidak ingin wanita secantik dia terbunuh sia-sia oleh perang ini. Aku ingin dia kembali dengan suaminya dan membesarkan anak mereka. Aku ingin melihat mereka bahagia, itu saja.

Sialan, setelah beberapa ratus tahun dan keinginanku itu belum sembuh-sembuh 'ya? Sudahlah lebih baik begini.

Sekarang jiwa para Servant akan memasuki Cawan ini dan setelah penuh maka akan mengabulkan permintaan penggunanya.

Baiklah sekarang waktunya untuk mengaktifkan fitur cadangan itu.

* * *

[•]

[Anda akan mengaktifkan Fitur Cadangan dari Cawan Suci]

[Setuju] [Tidak Setuju]

[•]

* * *

Aku menyentuh pilihan setuju dan mengaktifkannya.

* * *

[•]

[Diterima. Mengaktifkan Perang Cawan Suci. Mengizinkan Pemanggilan 14 Servant]

[•]

* * *

Sekarang waktunya untuk menunggu reaksi partisipan lainnya.

* * *

2 Minggu Kemudian.

Menara Jam, London.

Menara Jam. Itu adalah nama synonim dari organisasi ini. Organisasi yang mengawasi perbuatan dari Magi di seluruh dunia. Namanya adalah Asosiasi Penyihir.

Dan saat ini diruangan yang dimiliki oleh seorang Magus dari keluarga Archibald, pemimpin keluarganya, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald sedang memproses informasi yang baru saja diberikan oleh petinggi Asosiasi di rapat yang melibatkan keluarga penting dan Elit dari para Magi.

Informasi itu bersisi tentang sebuah perang atau pertarungan yang terjadi di Fuyuki setiap 60 tahun.

Perang Cawan Suci. Perang yang hampir semua Magi didunia ketahui.

Perang yang melibatkan 7 Master dari berbagai dunia untuk memanggil 7 Servant.

'Atau seharusnya begitu.' Pikirnya.

Setelah sebuah surat dari pengirim yang tidak dikenal datang ke Asosiasi yang menjelaskan mengenai sebuah sistem baru di Perang Cawan Suci. Asosiasi mengirmkan beberapa Enforcer dan Gereja Suci mengirimkan perwakilannya juga untuk menyelidiki apakah ini benar. Dibantu dengan bantuan dari keluarga Tohsaka dan Einzbern mereka menyimpulkan bahwa informasi di surat itu ternyata nyata.

Tohsaka Tokiomi yang merupakan Second Owner dari tempat itu menggunakan otoritasnya sebagai pemilik tanah Fuyuki dan Garis Ley-nya untuk memerintahkan Sistem Cawan Suci. Tetapi, setelah itu terjadi sesuatu dan Sistem Cawan Suci tidak lagi memihak dan menjadi kepemilikan Tohsaka. Sejak saat itu, keluarga Tohsaka tidak bisa menggunakan Garis Ley mereka seefektif yang mereka bisa gunakan di masa lalu.

Dan lebih buruk lagi, setiap Garis Ley yang berada di setiap Fuyuki mulai saat itu berubah tempat ke area yang acak dan tidak masuk akal.

Hal yang baru saja dilaporkan dari laporan tadi adalah para keluarga Einzbern sepertinya menerima surat dari 'pengirim misterius' dan isi dari pesan itu adalah:

" _Jangan khawatirkan dengan menggunakan wadah buatan kalian. Aku sudah membuat yang baru."_

Dan didalamnya juga berisi skematik dan rancangan dari Wadah Cawan Suci dalam bentuk Cawan yang akan muncul di suatu tempat di Fuyuki. Pengirim pesan itu juga memberi alasan mengapa dia membuat sistem itu dengan alasan tubuh dari Wadah Cawan Suci pada saat ini tidak bisa bertahan menyimpan jiwa dari 14 Servant.

Alasannya masuk akal. Tetapi, pertanyaannya adalah mengapa?

Mengapa 'pengirim misterius' ini melakukan semua ini? Mengapa dia mengutak-atik sistem Cawan Suci? Mengapa dia menggunakan teknik yang begitu rumit? Mengapa dia membuat rencana seperti ini apabila dia akan mendapatkan kemarahan dari berbagai keluarga Magi, termasuk Second Owner orisinil yaitu Tohsaka dan pembuat Cawan Suci yaitu Einzbern?

Alasannya sudah dijawab pada detik-detik terakhir rapat ketika semuanya selesai mempertanyakan motif orang ini. Dalam sebuah surat lagi. Bagaikan dia membaca pikiran mereka.

" _Karena jika tidak, maka itu akan membosankan. Aku ingin bersenang-senang saja."_

Betapa konyolnya alasan itu. Bagi magi lainnya mereka berekspresi dari amarah murka hingga tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sebuah ketukan di pintunya membuat Kayneth tersadar dari pemikirannya.

"Siapa?"

"Aku."

Suara itu. Tidak bisa diantahkan lagi siapakah sumber dari suara itu.

Dari pntu datanglah seorang kakek yang memiliki rambut putih, keriput, dan usia yang nampaknya memakan ketampanan wajahnya. Tetapi postur tubuhnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bukti penuaan. Melainkan karena dari penampilan itu mereka bisa menyimpulkan pria ini adalah seseorang yang tidak bisa diremehkan.

Apabila ada orang yang cukup bodoh untuk meremehkannya.

"Kayneth."

"Tuan Zelretch."

Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. Seorang Magician yang memiliki kekuasaan dari Sihir Kedua, Kaleidoscope. Orang yang mengalahkan Crimson Moon Brunestud. Kakek dari Puteri Bulan, Arcueid Brunestud. Dan anggota Keempat dari 27 Dead Apostle Ancestors.

Dan terlebih lagi, guru dan teman dekatnya sejak kecil.

"Ada perlu apakah? Seperti yang anda ketahui kita telah mengalami krisis yang dapat merusak keseimbangan dunia Cahaya Bulan. Jika kita tidak bergerak mak–"

Zelretch mengangkat tangannya dan jari telunjuknya untuk meminta 'sebentar saja'. Kayneth behenti dan melihat Zelretch membawakan seusatu.

Ah— apakah itu!

"Seorang Raja pernah mengatakan kepadaku, "Jika lapar maka kau tidak dapat bertarung!"...aku selalu menjaga perkataan itu bagaikan sebagai keharusan."

Dia memberi Kayneth sebuah bungkus permen yang berjudul 'Gummy Bear'.

Dengan kata lain snack favoritnya sejak kecil.

"Kayneth."

Sebelum dia menerima jajanan dari gurunya, Kayneth melihat gurunya yang sedang tersenyum.

Dan itu bukanlah senyuman yang baik.

"Aku ingin memberikanmu sebuah Katalis untuk Perang ini."

O

Timur Tengah. Pada waktu yang sama.

Aku sedang berjalan-jalan diatas gurun pasir yang membentang sejauh mata memandang.

Tempat ini dulunya adalah sebuah kerajaan yang dimiliki oleh seorang Raja. Kerajaan merupakan musuh bebuyutan dari sebuah kerajaan yang berada di sampingnya. Di zaman ketika semuanya masih menggunakan Perunggu untuk senjata mereka, kerajaan ini telah memproduksi baja untuk persenjataannya. Membuatnya seperti sebuah hukuman dari Anu itu sendiri dalam bentuk serdadu berwarna hitam.

Tetapi, suatu hari Raja itu terbunuh. Atas akibat dari keserakahannya sendiri dia terbunuh oleh Istrinya dengan racun. Pembunuhan itu termasuk salah satu pembunuhan pertama yang menggunakan racun di sejarah.

Raja itu bukanlah Sargon dari Akkad. Raja itu bukanlah Cyrus dari Persia. Raja itu adalah Raja bernama Ninus dari Assyria. Dan Istrinya bernama Semiramis. Mereka berdua tercatat di Alkitab.

Semiramis yang merupakan Magus dari Jaman Dewa dan seorang pembunuh pengguna racun pertama pasti akan mendapatkan hasil yang menarik.

Setidaknya aku berpikir begitu.

Alasan aku berada di Timur Tengah adalah aku menginginkan Semiramis menjadi Servant-ku. Assassin lebih tepatnya. Aku tidak tahu kepercayaannya terhadap seseorang sepertiku. Tetapi setidaknya aku harus mencoba.

Alasan lain aku berada di tengah gurun tanpa siapapun menemaniku adalah karena sebuah fakta yang kubaca dari catatan Fredrick.

Ternyata selain penggunaan Katalis itu penting dalam memanggil Servant yang kau inginkan tetapi lokasi memanggilnya juga sama pentingnya.

Sebagai contohnya: Jika seseorang akan memangil Heracles di India dimana Heracles anak dari dewa petir, Zeus tidak banyak diingat maka akibat dari popularitasnya yang kecil tersebut kekuatannya akan sangat berkurang. Aku berusaha mengembalikan Servant ke kekuatan orisinil mereka supaya mengetahui seberapa menarik mereka. Bukan untuk menang sama sekali.

Tetapi, kesempatan untuk melihat Servant terkuat berubah menjadi Servant terlemah akibat pemanggilan yang salah dan kelas yang salah akan juga sama menariknya 'sih. Tetapi aku menolak hal itu karena bagiku hal itu sama saja menodai harga diri mereka.

Dan aku menghormati semua orang dengan setara.

Jadi hal seperti itu tidak bisa dan tidak akan kulakukan olehku.

"[So ni gin to tetsu. So ni ishi to keiyaku no taikou. So ni wa waga daishi Schweinorg]"

Sebuah Lingaran Sihir yang kubuat 1 jam lalu yang kuberikan beberapa 'fitur' baru berdasarkan Fredrik mulai berkilau. Sebuah warna biru datang dari lingkaran tersebut, walau agak redup sinar itu mulai membesar.

"[Oritatsu kaze ni wa kabe wo. Shihou no mon wa toji, oukan yori ide, oukoku ni itaru sansaro wa junkan seyo]"

Cahaya biru itu berkilau dengan intensitas yang lebih besar. Dengan warna biru tua tadi digantikan dengan warna biru muda yang menyamai warna cobalt. Lingkaran ini memberikan warna dan suara yang seperti melodi. Indah.

—Sama seperti 5 yang lainnya.

"[Tojiyo (mitase). Tojiyo (mitase). Tojiyo (mitase). Tojiyo (mitase). Tojiyo (mitase)]"

Di setiap Pranaku yang terhisap aku memberikannya lagi. Jika Servant ini memerlukan pasokan Prana yang menyamai sebuah danau maka aku mempunyai Prana yang cukup untuk malampaui lautan dan membanjiri angkasa.

"[Kurikaesu tsudo ni godo. Tada, mitasareru toki wo hakyaku suru.]"

Dari setiap energiku yang terhisap aku bisa merasakannya. Samar, tetapi ada. Aku menyamakan ini dengan ketika aku melakukan Necromancy untuk pertama kalinya. Hanya saja jumlah Prana yang dibutuhkan jauh lebih banyak. Dan roh yang kupanggil–

–jauh lebih kuat.

"[Tsugeru. Nanji no mi wa waga moto ni, waga unmei wa nanji no ken ni]"

Ikatan dari Mantra Perintahku yang dipenuhi oleh Prana dari dunia ini—dan tidak dari dunia ini mulai bersuara.

Bagaikan aurora yang menjadi bentuk nyata. Itulah deskripsi dari suara yang merdu ini.

"[Seihai no yorube ni shitagai, kono i, kono kotowari ni shitagau naraba kotae yo. Chikai wo koko ni. Ware wa tokoyo subete no zen to naru mono, ware wa tokoyo subete no aku wo shiku mono. Nanji sandai no kotodama wo matou shichiten, yukushi no wa yori kitate, tenbin no mamorite yo!]"

Dan dari suara merdu itu sebuah ledakan yang tidak bersuara, tidak berbentuk, hanya dalam bentuk hembusan angin yang tebal dan kuat membuat pakaianku berhembus ke segala arah.

Tetapi itu tidak penting. Yang penting adalah aku akhirnya dapat memanggil Servant-ku.

Dan dari hembusan itu sebuah figur muncul.

Wajah cantik, rambut hitam. Pakaian anggun berwarna hitam, dan aksesoris dari emas memenuhi tubuhnya yang suci.

Aku tersenyum. Ini akan menjadi Perang yang menarik.

"Tidak sebagai gelar aku sebagai peracun pertama... apakah engkau yakin bisa mengendalikan Ratu Assyria, Semiramis?'

Sangatlah menarik.


	3. Bab 3 : Awal Permulaan

Dari sebuah tempat yang tidak mengenal waktu ataupun ruang. Tempat tiada siang maupun malam. Ada dan tidak ada. Sebuah paradox yang hampir menghancurkan dirinya sendiri apabila tidak diuntai dengan tali takdir yang sangatlah kuat.

Dari tempat tersebut namanya adalah Singgasana Pahlawan. Tempat itu tidak berbentuk. Jika seseorang akan menjelaskan bentuk tempat itu maka itu hampir mirip dengan menghitung suatu perhitungan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan secara numeris.

Tempat tersebut hanyalah sebuah data yang menyimpan influks informasi yang sangat banyak berupa sejarah dari suatu individual dan jiwa-jiwa dari individual tersebut.

Dari tempat itu salah satu orang yang masuk kedalam Singgasana Pahlawan adalah seorang wanita yang kejam, jahat, dan tidak berbasa-basi. Tetapi dia adil, teratur, dan mandiri. Dia pintar, cantik, dan kreatif. Tetapi dia juga licik, berbisa, dan menakutkan.

Seorang setengah dewa yang ditinggalkan oleh ibunya, seorang dewi ikan bernama Derketo dari Syria. Bukan karena dia membencinya melainkan karena dia tiddak bisa menumbuhkan cinta terhadap anaknya sendiri maka dia meninggalkannya.

Dia kemudian dibesarkan oleh merpati hingga ditemukan oleh seorang penggembala bernama Simmas. Dari dia ia belajar parfum, kecantikan, dan pada akhirnya siapa dirinya sendiri. Beberapa tahun berlalu dan dia menikahi seorang Jendral tua bernama Onnes.

Kehidupan tampak bahagia bagi dirinya. Tetapi hal baik tidak bisa bertahan selamanya.

Raja dari Onnes, Ninus melihat wujudnya. Penuh hasrat dan keserakahan dia mengambil dan memiliki dirinya dari suaminya. Tetapi ia tidak bermasalah. Malah tanpa sepengetahuan mantan suaminya yang dipenuhi oleh kesedihan sehingga ia mengakhiri nyawanya, ia tidak merasakan kesedihan maupun kepedihan.

Waktu dengan Onnes memang tenang dan penuh bahagia. Tetapi dia merasa lebih bahagia lagi setelah mendapatkan suami baru yang memiliki kekuasaan yang lebih besar daripada dirinya.

Tapi, itu tidak cukup. Tidak, apapun terasa tidak cukup olehnya. Oleh karena itu dengan senyuman manis dan kata-kata penuh madu ia membunuh Ninus dengan racun yang dia terima dengan bahagia.

Seorang orang bodoh akan selalu menjadi orang bodoh.

Dia menguasa kerajaannya dengan tangan besi, tetapi dengan sekaligus memberikan kemakmuran kepada rakyatnya. Dia juga tidak melupakan siapa yang telah membesarkannya, jadi dengan karung penuh gandum dan hewan ternak ia berikan kepadanya seseorang yang sanggup ia panggil sebagai keluarganya.

Dia mati dengan rasa angkuh tetapi puas. Tidak ada apapun lagi yang dapat ataupun mau dilakukan.

Itulah kehidupan dari Ratu Asyria, Semiramis.

Itulah kehidupanku.

* * *

Perasaan dipanggil oleh seorang Magus untuk bertarung di sebuah Perang—mengesalkan. Sangatlah mengesalkan.

Tetapi yang mati tidak punya hak dari yang masih hidup.

Jadi dengan hati yang memendam rasa kesalku aku melihat kearah orang yang akan menjadi Masterku dalam Perang ini.

Oho? Sepertinya kekuatanku melebihi ekspektasi dari perkiraan awalku.

Dan tanah ini, daerah ini.

Ahh, ya ampun. Apakah ini adalah hasil dari segala kerja kerasku? Gurun dan pasir yang melambangkan kekuasaanku yang dimakan waktu.

Hmph, yang berada di masa lalu biarkan di masa lalu. Saat ini maju kedepan tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Tetapi, sudah waktunya untuk menjawab ekspektasi dari Masterku ini.

"Tidak sebagai gelar aku sebagai peracun pertama... apakah engkau yakin bisa mengendalikan Ratu Assyria, Semiramis?'

Seseorang yang kuharap adalah Masterku adalah seorang Pria.

Rambut pirang pencapai pundaknya, wajah yang tampan, janggut pendek dan tipis membuat pipi dan rahangnya berwarna pirang sama seperti rambutnya.

Postur tubuhnya besar, jauh melebihi siapapun yang pernah aku lihat. Tidak besar akibat kegendutan melainkan besar akibat tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh otot yang mengembang didalam bajunya yang berusaha untuk tidak robek demi menahan tubuh asli dari pria ini.

Dan berdasarkan jumlah Prana yang ia berikan kepadaku–eh?

Tunggu, apa-apaan ini? Aku sudah melihat berbagai macam Magus, baik dari darah dewa dan rakyat jelata. Dan jumlah mereka menghasilkan Prana cukup mengesankan.

Tetapi Pria ini. Pria ini yang nampaknya hanyalah seorang pendekar barbar tanpa disiplin memiliki jumlah Prana yang–astronomis.

Sangatlah banyak dan sangatlah murni.

"Aku bisa, wahai Ratu Asyria. Karena aku yang mengetahui diriku sendiri lebih baik dari orang lain yakin bahwa aku bisa mengendalikanmu."

Dia mengatakan itu dengan menaruh tangannya didadanya dan setengah membungkuk layaknya seorang ksatria.

Hmm. Yang ini mengenal kepercayaan diri... atau kebodohan. Tidak apa-apa. Orang bodoh masih bisa dipergunakan dengan bagus apabila kau mengetahui caranya.

Selain masalah mengenai Prananya, aku perlu mengetahui dirinya lebih lanjut.

"Bangunlah Master. Ini tidak membantu di perang apabila engkau memberikan kesopanan kepada musuhmu."

"Baiklah."

Dengan begitu dia bangun dengan tegap.

Hmm, dia jauh lebih tinggi dari yang aku kira. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku terkejut dalam pemanggilan pertamaku dan aku menyukainya.

"Kalau begitu Ratu Semiramis maukah anda pergi ke tempatku untuk menyiapkan strategi dan saling mengenal satu sama lain?"

"Iya, dengan baik hati aku akan menerima permintaanmu, Master."

Hmm, sepertinya dia tidak sebodoh yang aku pikirkan. Bagus, dengan begini aku bisa mendapatkan sebuah pengikut yang setia dan berkualitas.

"Kalau begitu, wahai Masterku. Mau ke arah mana kita akan pergi?"

Apabila itu jauh maka aku berharap dia mempunyai alat transportasi supaya mempercepat perjalanan untuk pergi dari tempat menyedihkan ini.

Untuk sejenak ia tidak menjawab hanya tersenyum sebelum ia menaruh tangannya didepannya.

Tepat mengarah kearahku.

"Ratu Semiramis, kita akan pergi ke tempat yang agak jauh. Tetapi janganlah khawatir. Aku sudah menyiapkan jalan untuk kita."

Sebuah senyuman yang tidak berniat bagus.

"Tolong jaga kaki anda."

"Eh?"

"Tolong jaga kaki anda!"

Dan dari tangannya itu sebuah lingkaran sihir terbentuk. Dibawah kakiku juga sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru mulai berkilau.

Aku ingin mempertanyakan apa yang terjadi tetapi aku tidak bisa menanyakan apapun setelah melihatnya.

Secara spesifik, matanya.

Mata biru yang indah dari Masterku terah berubah menjadi merah darah. Merah bagaikan dewa-dewa lainnya.

Pada suatu saat kami berada di tengah gurun.

Dan pada saat berikutnya kami berubah menghilang dari muka bumi bagaikan kami tidak pernah berinjak kaki disana. Meninggalkan jejak kaki bagaikan hantu gurun.

* * *

Kami berteleportasi di sebuah ruangan yang tampak seperti lorong. Ukiran dan potongan kayu menutupi lantai, Tembok tebal yang terbuat dari material aneh dan kokoh menutupi segala sisi tempat ini. Furnitur mulai dari vas dan lukisan-lukisan menghiasi tempat ini.

Lampu-lampu yang dianyalakan oleh api yang nyala akibat Rune kuno menerangi ruangan selama waktu yang sudah diprogram oleh pembuatnya.

Dan diujung lorong tersebut adalah sebuah pintu biasa dengan bahan dari Mahoni yang kupotong dan kuukir sendiri.

Aku menengok kebelakang untuk melihat wujud Semiramis yang masih kebingungan setelah merasakan teleportasi.

Tentu saja, hal seperti ini sudah masuk ke alam Sihir Agung atau Magic.

"Ratu Semiramis."

Aku memanggilnya dengan suaraku. Semiramis yang tadinya masih kebingungan akibat belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini melihat kearahku dengan tatapan yang tersesat.

Aku menjulurkan tanganku supaya kepadanya.

"Kesini. Tepat di belakang pintu itu."

Aku menunjukkan ke arah pintu mahoni coklat diujung lorong itu untuk menjelaskan niatku. Dia tampak terdisorientasi tetapi entah karena rasa takut ataupun rasa percaya kepadaku dia mengambil tanganku dan kami berjalan menuju pintu tersebut.

Di belakang pintu itu ada sebuah ruangan yang mirip seperti ruang rapat yang megah.

Aksesoris dari emas menutupi beberapa peralatan. Meja bundar rkasasa yang dapat memuat lebih dari 14 orang. Lampu gantung yang terbuat dari berbagai kristal yang indah.

Secara dasarnya sebuah ruangan yang mewakili kemewahan itu sendiri. Karena aku ingin menciptakan ruangan dengan konsep itu aku membuat ruangan ini.

Tentu saja, semua ini tampak sangatlah mahal, bagi manusia normal.

Bagiku? Ini adalah bentuk dari kesederhanaan.

Aku mengujar Servantku supaya duduk di salah satu kursi setelah aku menarik salah satu kursi di meja bundar itu untuk didudukinya.

Dia mengangguk dan langsung duduk di kursinya.

"Apakah ada pertanyaan Semiramis-sama?"

Semiramis melihatku dan menjawab pertanyaanku bagaikan itu adalah hal yang paling natural.

"Ada banyak sekali yang kurasa perlu kutanyakan kepada dirimu Master..."

Oh?

"Mulai dari bagaimana kau bisa membawa kita kesini hingga caramu membawaku kesini. Tetapi, aku akan menanyakan itu nantinya."

Umu, begitu 'ya? Baiklah aku akan menunggu pertanyaan apa yang akan dia tanyakan.

Sekarang. Pada jam segini _mereka_ seharusnya sudah datang.

Dari 5 pintu yang mengelilingi dinding hexagonal ini masing-masing mengetuk pada waktu bersamaan.

Aku tersenyum. Nah, coba kita lihat siapa yang mereka bawa.

"Masuklah."

Setelah aku mengatakan itu dari belakang kelima pintu tersebut mengatakan "Permisi." Sebelum mereka terbuka secara bersamaan.

Dari dalam pintu tersebut adalah lima figur yang sangat mengejutkan.

Lima figur itu adalah—tidak lain dari aku sendiri.

Mereka semua memiliki pakaian yang sama dan emosi wajah yang sama ketika mereka masuk.

Dibelakang mereka ada 5 figur yang melihat ruangan ini dengan hati-hati.

Seorang pria, berkulit cokelat, bermata hijau, dan berambut panjang platinum. Dia memakai sebuah baju zirah yang melindungi pundak dan lututnya. Di dadanya ada sebuah cahaya hijau yang mencapai pipi kanannya. Dia memiliki sebuah Pedang besar di punggungnya.

Seorang wanita, berkulit putih, bermata merah, dan berambut merah-violet pajang. Dia memakai sebuah pakaian ketat yang memperlihatkan setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Dia memegang 2 buah tombak panjang berwarna merah di kedua tangannya.

Seorang pemuda yang akan menjadi pria, berkulit cokelat tetapi jauh lebih cokelat dari pria pertama, bermata hitam, berambut hitam-cokelat pendek. Dia mengenakan sebuah pakaian yang mewah berwarna putih. Di tangannya ada sebuah panah berwarna putih dengan tali transparan berwarna biru.

Seorang pria, berkulit putih, bermata oranye, dan berambut hijau pendek tetapi agak berduri. Dia memakai baju zirah yang menutupi torsonya dan lututnya yang berwarna abu-abu. Di tangannya adalah sebuah tombak hitam dengan tiga mata pedang.

Dan terakhir seorang pria, berkulit merah kecoklatan, bermata cokelat, dan berambut pirang. Dia hanya mengenakan celana kulit dan sebuah rantai yang merantai kedua pergelangannya. Di kedua tangannya ada dua buah pedang hitam yang berbeda.

"-"

"-"

"-"

Kelima figur yang dapat disimpulkan adalah Servant ini sedang melihat satu sama lain dengan waspada.

Figur pertama melihat melihat ruangan dan mengawasi 4 figur lainnya sambil berdiri didepan Masternya.

Figur kedua hanya memandang Servant lain tanpa haus darah tetapi siapapun bisa melihat bahwa dia telah memastikan genggamannya terhadap tombaknya menjadi lebih erat.

Figur ketiga melihat keempat figur lainnya dengan waspada dan dengan sunyi menyentuh tali busurnya.

Tetapi sementara itu figur keempat dan kelima...

"Hahahaha, jadi lima pahlawan akan langsung melawanku 'ya? Bagus, akan kubawa kalian semua ke Elysium."

"Oi oi, jangan meremehkanku 'lho. Aku bisa saja meremukkan semua tulangmu dan membawamu ke Valhalla."

Mereka melihat satu sama lain dengan rasa haus darah dan senyuman lebar terpasang di bibir mereka.

Uwaah. Sepertinya akan terjadi konflik jika aku tidak melakukan sesuatu. Tidak ada pilihan lain, sebelum ruangan ini rusak poranda akibat miskomunikasi aku mulai mengambil aksi.

Aku membersihkan tenggorokkanku yang dimana kelima diriku yang lain melakukan hal yang sama.

Kemudian bagaikan Musa yang membelah laut merah seluruh ketegangan diruangan ini menghilang.

Bagus, aku tidak ingin ada pertarungan di hari pertama bertemu.

Para kelima diriku mulai berbicara dengan Servant mereka untuk menjelaskan sesuatu. Setelah mereka selesai para Servant mulai menghilangkan hawa membunuh mereka tetapi tidak membiarkan pandangan mereka lengah sedikitpun.

Kelima Servant mulai mengambil kursi di meja tetapi kelima diriku mulai berjalan dan berdiri disampingku yang berada ditengah-tengah perhatian mereka.

Setelah melihat diriku dan kelima diriku mereka mulai tampak kebingungan untuk beberapa mereka.

Aku tersenyum. Aku suka melakukan trik seperti ini kepada orang lain untuk membingungi lawanku.

Tetapi waktu bermain sudah berakhir dan waktu serius harus dimulai. Aku mulai menepuk tanganku untuk mengambil perhatian mereka. Setelah perhatian mereka terfokuskan kepadaku aku membiarkan diriku saja yang berbicara dan memerintahkan diriku yang lainnya untuk diam untuk sementara waktu.

"Ahem, kalau begitu akan kumulai. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua para pahlawan. Nama kami adalah Vale. Vale Coldheart. Kami berenam bersama satu lagi adalah Master kalian. Ada pertanyaan?"

Tangan dari pemuda pemilik busur naik keatas. Aku mengangguk untuk membiarkannya menanyakan pertanyaannya.

"Pertanyaanku ada satu. Apakah kalian Homunculus yang memiliki jiwa yang sama?"

Hou? Jadi pengguna Busur ini yang kuasumsikan sebagai Servant kelas Archer dapat melihat jiwa seseorang 'ya? Mengejutkan. Tetapi apabila mengingat lagi mengenai legendanya dan orang-orang disekitarnya maka hal itu sudah diduga.

Tetapi matanya sangatlah jeli.

"Tidak, Archer-san. Karena kami bukanlah Homunculus dan sebenarnya–"

Kelima diriku menyentuh pundakku dan dari tubuh mereka mulai bersinar.

"–tidak ada 'kami'. Kami sebenarnya adalah–"

Selama cahayanya bersinar mereka mulai terhisap kedalam tubuhku. Setelah cahayanya berhenti bersinar aku membuka mataku yang berubah dari biru ke merah dan menggulungkan lengan kananku, memperlihatkan 6 Mantra Perintah yang kumiliki.

"–satu orang saja. Mulai dari awal kalian hanya memiliki satu Master. Yaitu aku."

Setelah perkataanku setiap Mantra Perintah ditanganku bersinar merah dan aku merasakan kontrakku kepada lima Servant tersebut. Secara gantinya mereka berlima dapat merasakan kembali hubunganku kepada mereka.

Semiramis yang tadinya diam saja juga bisa merasakan kontrakku kepadanya.

"Sulit dipercaya."

Archer mengatakan hal itu dengan mata tak percaya. Sepertinya dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang dapat membelah diri seperti aku 'ya?

"Dengan kata lain, kau adalah Master dan pemimpin dari kita berlima termasuk dengan wanita berbaju hitam disana?"

"Betul."

Aku menjawab pertanyaan pria berambut hijau itu dengan kejujuran.

"Aku punya pertanyaan."

Aku melihat kearah wanita berambut merah itu.

"Iya? Ada apa Lancer-san?"

"Servant adalah makhluk yang memerlukan Prana untuk berada di dunia ini. Selain Archer yang memiliki Independent Action, kami masih memerlukan Prana yag cukup banyak untuk menjaga keberadaan kami. Magus biasa akan kehabisan Prana hanya dengan menjaga 2 Servant yang paling lemah.

Jadi demi menjaga kontrak dengan kelima kami kau harus memiliki jumlah Prana yang sangatlah besar. Sesuatu yang nampaknya tidak mungkin bagi Magus jaman sekarang."

Hmm, semua dari itu memang benar. Tetapi...

"Apa intinya?"

"Intinya adalah entah kau bukan Magus biasa atau kau mendapatkan pasokan Prana dari cara yang lainnya."

"Dan 'cara yang lainnya' apa yang anda implikasikan, Lancer?"

Dalam sekejap sebuah tombak merah yang menyamai kedua tombak di tangannya itu muncul dan menyentuh leherku.

Semua Servant yang bangun dari kursinya dan mengarahkan senjatanya kearahnya.

Aku melihat kearah Lancer yang melihatku dengan mata ingin yang sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk memotongku menjadi beratus-ratus bagian.

Walaupun ditengah berbagai macam Noble Phantasm dia tidak ketakutan maupun ragu. Justru ia tidak peduli bagaikan senjata-senjata itu tidak ada disana pada awalnya.

"Contohnya dengan mengambil jiwa-jiwa dari magi lainnya atau jauh lebih buruk lagi, orang-orang tidak bersalah yang kau gunakan sebagai pengisi prana kami atau pranamu sendiri. Dan berdasarkan jumlah prana dari Servant-Servant disini, jumlahnya pasti mencapai ribuan."

Tombak itu mulai menggali kedalam kulitku. Walaupun itu tidak mengeluarkan darah sedikitpun, apabila kubiarkan maka akan ada darah dalam kuantitas tubuh manusia dalam 1 detik saja.

"Jadi jawablah dengan jujur. Jelaskan caramu memberikan kami Prana. Apabila dengan 'implikasiku' yang kedua kau menjawabnya anggap saja kau mati. Dan jangan coba-coba berbohong."

Oh, begitu 'ya? Pahlawan ini tidak hanya memiliki kemampuan dalam Thaumaturgi tetapi juga memiliki jiwa penegak keadilan 'ya? Walaupun pada eksteriornya dia tampak seperti orang yang dingin dia ternyata cukup baik.

Ahh, ini alasannya aku menyukai manusia.

Kalu begitu, aku akan menjawabnya ah.

"Aku adalah Makhluk Phantasmal."

Jawabanku mengguncang Servant lainnya. Setelah melihatku yang menjawab itu dengan nada santai tanpa terintimidasi oleh tombak yang berkesempatan melubangi trakea-ku mereka menyimpulkan bahwa aku pasti berkata dengan jujur.

Jawaban itu seharusnya menuaskan mereka. Tetapi Lancer masih belum mempercayai aku.

"Jenis apa?"

"Dragon."

Jawabanku membuat matanya melebar. Matanya dan mata dari Servantku yang lain menjadi jauh lebih lebar akibat melihat kedua sayap reptil muncul dari punggungku.

Setelah penatapan mata antara Lancer dan aku yang berlanjut selama beberapa saat kemudian, tombak merah itu menghilang.

Fiuh~. Tadi bisa saja berakhir dengan jalan yang jauh lebih buruk.

Lancer sepertinya sudah tenang. Tetapi kedua Servantku yang memakai baju zirah dan berambut platinum dan yang menggunakan celana kulit malah menjadi tegang ketika melihatku.

Yah, mengingat kedua legenda mereka hal seperti ini sudah sepatutnya terjadi.

"Jangan khawatir, aku bukanlah dragon yang jahat kok. Aku tidak pernah membakar kota dan desa manapun atau mencuri dan mengumpulkan emas dalam kuantitas yang banyak."

Aku mengatakan hal itu kepada kedua Servant itu dengan sedikit lelucon dan sarkasme. Tetapi mereka mengetahui apa yang kumaksud.

Dengan pelan mereka mengambil senjata mereka dan menurunkannya disamping mereka.

Uwaah, apa-apaan tadi? Apakah tadi adalah aktualisasi dari pepatah "Keluar dari panci goreng dan masuk kedalam api." 'ya?

Terserahlah, lagi pula semuanya tidak ada yang terluka.

Aku mengambil tempat duduk disamping Semiramis dan melihat kearah Servant-Servantku yang masih memperhatikan kepadaku.

Secara spesifik lagi, sayapku.

Kalau begitu...

"Sebelum terjadi konflik lagi aku akan memperkenalkan tentang diriku secara detail. Apabila ada pertanyaan selagi aku menjelaskan maka tolong akngkat tangan anda."

Setelah tidak ada masalah dan kesulitan lagi aku melihat kearah mata Servant-Servantku dan menjelaskan kehidupanku.

"Namaku adalah Vale Coldheart. Anak dari Bjorn Coldheart dan Lagertha Stormhorn. Ayahku adalah mantan prajurit dan pandai besi dan ibuku adalah seorang magus yang memiliki spesialitas dalam sebuah divisi magecraft bernama [Alteration].

"Aku lahir pada era keempat, di sebuah daerah di pinggiran batas kekaisaran yang bernama Kekaisaran Cyrodil, yang dikuasai oleh Kaisar Titus Mede II."

Aku melihat kearah Servant-Servant-ku untuk melihat reaksi dan pertanyaan yang akan datang kepadaku. Secara terkejut, aku tidak mendapatkan semacam itu. Hanya sebuah kebingungan saja.

Sistem Cawan Suci membuat Servant mendapatkan informasi minimal dan akal sehat akan bagaimana dunia berfungsi di dunia modern.

Saat ini mereka pasti menggunakan informasi itu untuk mencari tempat dan orang yang kusebutkan tadi. Tetapi, berdasarkan ekspresi mereka aku sudah dapat mengetahui apa yang mereka dapatkan.

"Sebelum aku melanjutkan, aku akan menanyakan sesuatu. Apakah kalian mengenal entitas bernama Gaia?"

Semua Roh Pahlawan terkejut tetapi mereka tetap mengangguk.  
Bagus.

"Aku tidaklah datang dari Gaia. Secara singkatnya aku datang dari dunia lain."

"—Master ketika anda mengatakan 'dunia lain'—"

Sebuah pertanyaan datang dari Achilles. Scáthach juga melihatku dengan intens hingga aku dapat merasakannya melihat tembus dari jiwaku.  
Bukan berarti aku akan mengizinkannya tetapi dia bisa tetap mencoba.

"—Dulu-dulu sekali, ada dua Dewa Primordial. Anu dan Padomay. Dari darah mereka dewa-dewa lain tercipta. Diantara dewa-dewa itu ada yang namanya Lorkhan. Dia adalah seorang dewa yang menginginkan untuk diciptakannya alam semesta. Maka dia meminta dewa-dewa lainnya untuk membantunya."

Aku memunculkan sebuah gelas terbuat dari emas dari angin kosong. Didalamnya ada bayanganku dan mataku yang tampak melihat segalanya dengan nostalgia.

"Kebanyakan setuju, yang lainnya tidak. Yang setuju diberi nama adalah Aedra dan yang tidak setuju atau menolak diberi nama Daedra. Di Pantheon Aedra ada seorang Raja Dewa bernama Akatosh. Dewa dari Naga dan Waktu. Dewa itu sangatlah baik hati dan ramah. Sangatlah baik hati hingga dia berkali-kali membantu kami para makhluk fana untuk melawan kekacauan yang sering terjadi di dunia."

Sebuah gambaran dari kota-kota terbakar memasuki ingatanku. Orang-orang yang terbunuh, terluka dan melarikan diri dari kekejaman Krisis Oblivion tidaklah sedikit.

Krisis Oblivion, sebuah kejadian dimana Dewa Kehancuran, seorang Pangeran Daedra bernama Mehrunes Dagon melakukan perang untuk berinvasi ke Mundus untuk menyerang dan menguasai dunia. Kekejaman dan kepedihan dari perang itu belum terhapus sepenuhnya setelah 2 era selanjutnya.

Begitu banyak kematian, yang nantinya dihentikan oleh Akatosh.

"Beowulf, aku yakin kau mengetahui sebuah kisah bernama Ragnarök?"

Beowulf yang saat ini melihatku dengan wajah terkejut mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu siapa yang dapat dipanggil Monster yang mengakibatkan akhir dunia pada saat itu?"

"Hmm."

Sebuah wajah penuh pemikiran terpajang di wajah pejuang dan Raja dari Geats. Sambil menaruh tangannya didagunya dia menjawab.

"Itu pertanyaan yang sulit. Secara teknis, semuanya adalah salah Loki. Tetapi jika kau perlu mengidentifikasikan mereka sebagai Monster maka... Fenrir, Jörmungandr, dan Surtr akan masuk pikiran iya 'kan?"

"Betul, di duniaku ada sebuah kisah akhir dunia seperti itu. Ada sebuah monster yang ingin mengakibatkan akhir dunia dan ada seorang pahlawan yang ditakdirkan supaya mengakhirinya."

Sebuah cahaya datang dari meja. Cahaya itu membuat sebuah gambar sedikit demi sedikit dan bagian demi bagian. Hampir seperti sebuah teka-teki dalam bentuk gambaran.

" _Ketika ketidakadilan terjadi di 8 ujung dunia  
Ketika Menara Perunggu berjalan dan Waktu dibuat ulang  
Ketika ketiga-yang-diberkati gagal dan Menara Merah gemetar  
Ketika Penguasa Dragonborn kehilangan tahtanya, dan Menara Putih jatuh  
Ketika Menara Salju menjadi terpisahkan, tanpa raja, berdarah  
Sang Pemakan-Dunia akan bangun, dan Roda Takdir bergerak menuju Dragonborn terakhir_."

Setelah aku mengatakan semua itu berbagai gambaran dari peristiwa di Tamriel terbuat dan tergambar bak seperti rekaman atau lukisan. Mulai dari runtuhnya Kaisar, letusan gunung, kematian dewa, perang besar, senjata agung dan mematikan. Semua itu tergambar ulang di proyeksi ini dengan detail yang sangat besar.

Dan ingatan dan pengetahuan dari peristiwa itu juga mulai masuk kedalam kepala mereka.

Di tengah-tengah itu ada suatu benda. Bentuknya segi empat dengan beberapa lingkaran mengelilinginya. Benda itu mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya yang tanpa diragukan bersifat magis. Dan ditambah lagi, sebuah suara yang menyamai nada yang sangatlah mekanis.

Lexicon, sebuah sumber memori yang diciptakan oleh para Dwemer untuk menyimpan pengetahuan mereka. Sesuatu yang dapat membuat murid dan Profesor dari institusi manapun menjadi bingung atau gila.

Sebuah wajah dari seorang mage di dekat Winterhold yang memberiku informasi mengenai sebuah gulungan yang penting memasuki pikiranku tetapi aku berusaha untuk tidak mengingatnya.

Setelah itu semua berakhir, proyeksi itu menggambarkan sebuah peristiwa.

Peristiwa yang aku kenal lebih dari siapapun.

Sebuah Naga. Tubuh raksasa, bersisik tajam, mata merah, dan warna hitam.

Semua Servant yang ada disana hanya bisa melihat makhluk ini dengan tercengang. Walaupun mereka tidak disana mereka bisa merasakan apa yang semua orang rasakan ketika mereka melihat wujud dari makhluk ini—tidak, dari Dewa ini.

 _Kehancuran_.

Tidak ada yang lain, yang ada selanjutnya hanyalah sebuah takdir yang tidak bisa dipungkiri maupun dibantah oleh siapapun. Mereka tahu bahwa untuk melawan makhluk yang dapat membuat para Dewa-pun ketakutan adalah untuk melawan akhir dari kehidupanmu itu sendiri.

 _Jika kau melawannya kau akan kalah. Menyerah dibawah perintahnya atau mati. Janganlah bertarung._

Makhluk ini bukanlah sesuatu dengan kekuatan yang dahsyat melainkan makhluk ini adalah kekuatan dahsyat itu sendiri. Sebuah inkarnasi dari kekuatan absolut.

—Tetapi, bagaikan sebuah cahaya yang terang, sesuatu sedang berdiri didepannya. Dia berdiri disana bukan untuk tunduk dibawah kekuatannya melainkan dia berdiri supaya dapat mengalahkannya.

Seorang pahlawan dengan kekuatan yang dalam bentuk dan jumlah manapun jauh lebih lemah daripada makhluk itu. Dengan kibasan sayapya dia akan terbang dan jatuh ke kematiannya. Dengan gigitan rahangnya dia akan termakan supaya memuaskan laparnya. Dengan raungannya dia akan pergi berlari untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

—Lalu?

Apabila dia jatuh maka dia akan bangkit lagi, Apabila dia termakan maka dia akan menghunuskan pedangnya didalam tenggorokannya. Apabila dia berlari maka dia akan mengumpulkan perlengkapan dan rekan-rekannya untuk bertarung sekali lagi.

Di tidak akan kalah. Dia tidak dapat kalah. Dia tidak mau kalah.

Dan ketika mereka melihat wajahnya mereka merasa terkejut sekali lagi. Wajahnya, seringainya, dan tubuhnya. Semua itu tampak sangatlah mirip dengan—

" _Dov-ah-kiin_."

Sebuah semburan angin memasuki ruangan.

Tidak—itu bukanlah sebuah semburan angin. Itu adalah sebuah mantra. Sebuah bahasa yang sudah jauh terlupakan oleh orang-orang.

Itu adalah kekuatan itu sendiri dalam sebuah kata.

"Namaku adalah Vale Coldheart. Dragonborn. Anak dari Raja Dewa Naga Akatosh. Pembunuh dari Dewa Penghancur Alduin, Mehrunes Dagon, dan Molag Bal. Kaisar dari Tamriel. Dewa Naga dari Kehancuran."

O

Setelah 2 jam dari menjelaskan sejarah hidupku dan beberapa tanya-jawab dari Servant-Servantku aku akhirnya mendapatkan kepercayaan dari Servantku.

[Hubunganmu dengan semua Servantmu telah bertambah, Lvl 1 - Lvl 3]

Umu, ini semua karena karismaku sebagai pemimpin 'ya?

"Kalau begitu setelah menjelaskan sejarah diriku bagaimana jika kalian memperkenalkan nama kalian?"

Semua Servantku melihatku dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Tetapi tidak ada yang mengatakan ketidaksetujuan mereka dari pernyataanku.

Suara dari kursi dimundurkan dan seseorang berdiri datang dari pria berambut hijau tadi.

"Kelasku Rider. Nama sejatiku adalah Achilles dari Yunani. Anak dari Pahlawan legendaris Peleus dan Dewi Laut Thetis. Seorang setengah dewa sama sepertimu Master."

Rider atau Achilles duduk kembali ke kursinya. Dan kemudian ksatria yang berzirah tadi berdiri.

"Kelasku Saber. Nama sejatiku adalah Siegfried dari Xanten. Pangeran dari Belanda. Pembunuh dari Naga Jahat Fafnir. Sejarahmu dengan sejarahku agak sama 'ya Master. Dan mohon maaf apabila aku menyamakanmu dengan Fafnir."

"Tidak apa-apa Siegfried dari Xanten. Aku, Kaisar dari Tamriel memaafkanmu."

Aku mengatakan hal itu dengan agak dramatis tetapi aku dapat melihat dari ekspresinya dan postur tubuhnya bahwa ia benar-benar berterima kasih dan lega bahwa aku memaafkannya. Apakah ia mengkuti kode ksatria 'ya?

Selanjutnya pria raksasa berpirang tadi.

"Kelasku adalah Berserker. Namaku adalah Beowulf. Raja dari Geats. Pembunuh dari raksasa bernama Grendel, ibunya, dan seekor naga api. Maaf 'ya? Aku tadi juga menuduhmu sebagai naga yang pernah aku tarung."

"Tidak apa-apa 'kok Beowulf. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu. Lagipula semuanya hanyalah kesalahpahaman saja."

Beowulf mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar kemudian duduk ke kursinya lagi.

Selanjutnya adalah Archer yang tadi.

"Kelas, Archer. Arjuna adalah namaku. Anak dari Kunthi dan Dewa Penghancur Shiva. Pemanah dari perang Mahabarata."

Semua mata pergi kearah Archer yang mengidentifikasinya sebagai Arjuna.

Semua Pahlawan mengetahui nama Arjuna dan kemampuannya di Perang Mahabarata. Perang yang hampir paralel dengan Perang Troja yang Achilles pernah masuki dalam jumlah dewa yang ikut campur dan anak-anak mereka yang berpartisipasi.

Selain itu jumlah kekacauannya setara dengan Perang Troja.

"Anda telah mengalahkan dewa yang setara dengan Ayahanda saya. Oleh karena itu, anda mendapatkan kehormatan penuh dari saya. Tolong perintah saya sesuka hati anda."

Dia membungkuk layaknya seorang ksatria kepadaku dan kembali duduk.

Selanjutnya adalah Semiramis.

"Kelasku Assassin. Namaku Semiramis. Ratu dari Asyria."

Dia mengakhirinya dengan cepat.

Tunggu sebentar, mengapa Semiramis tidak mengucapkan nama dari ibunya yang juga seorang Dewi? Oh iya, dewi itu meninggalkannya ketia dia masih kecil 'ya. Pasti dia memiliki masa lalu yang buruk dengan ibunya.

Selanjutnya wanita yang tadinya ingin membunuhku.

"Kelas Lancer. Namaku Scáthach. Penyihir dari Dun Scaith. Ratu dari Negeri Bayangan. Guru dari Anak Cahaya Irlandia, Ksatria setengah dewa dari Dewa Matahari Lúgh, Cú Chulainn. Anjing Ganas Ulster."

Saat ini setiap pahlawan dan bahkan diriku tertarik kepada wanita itu.

"Guru 'ya? Kau dan Chiron-sensei pasti akan menjadi teman baik."

"Aku setuju. Kau mengingatkan aku dengan guruku, Drona."

Achilles dan Arjuna mengatakan kedua perkataan itu. Scáthach melihat kearah mereka dan memberikan sebuah senyuman hangat.

Setelah Scáthach duduk Semiramis menyentuh pundakku.

"Master, aku tidak ingin bersikap kasar. Tetapi aku punya pertanyaan."

Hmm? Apa ini? Dimana sikapnya yang layaknya seorang Ratu tadi? Dimana aroganisme yang tadi?

"Ada apa, Semiramis-sama?"

"Panggil saja aku dengan Semiramis. Tidak perlu '-sama'. Yang ingin kutanyakan adalah... apakah ada Servant lagi yang belum kau panggil?"

Eh? Yang belum aku panggil? Siapa–

"Oh... OOOOOHHHHH!"

Suaraku memenuhi ruangan ini dan menggetarkan beberapa gelas akibat aku memukul mejanya terlalu keras.

"Sial! Aku lupa. Masih ada satu Servant lagi yang perlu aku–"

Dan pada saat itu pula salah satu pintu dari ruangan ini terbuka dan salah satu copy dari diriku memasuki ruangan. Dia sedang memakai wajah yang penuh dengan perasaan 'maaf aku mengacaukan sesuatu'.

Aku tidak paham dan melihat kearah seseorang yang bersembunyi dibelakang punggungnya.

Semua Servant yang berada disitu juga melihat kearah belakang punggung bayanganku.

Setelah apa yang nampaknya sebuah perkataan pemberi semangat dari diriku yang lain sesuatu mulai bergerak dari belakang punggungnya.

Sebuah mantra yang membuat penggunanya tidak terlihat.

Dan ketika penggunanya memutuskan untuk berhenti bersembunyi dia menampilkan wujudnya kepada kami semua.

Dibalik dari diriku itu adalah seorang gadis tidak lebih dari umr 14 tahun.

Rambut lavender. Mata ungu. Dan gaun terbuka tetapi menutupi bagian pentingnya.

Tetapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalah. Dia saat ini sedang bergetar ketakutan.

Dan sumber ketakutannya datang dari diriku.


	4. Bab 4 : Awal Konflik

Mataku terbuka.  
Rasa dari udara memasuki paru-paruku. Rasa darah mengalir di pembuluh darahku. Rasa detak jantungku yeng memberi energi ke tubuhku. Dan rasa od yang berada di Sirkut Sihirku.

Tidak bisa dipatahkan lagi. Aku telah hidup kembali.  
Tetapi, bagaimana? Dan mengapa?

Seakan-akan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku aku melihat sebuah sosok dari seorang pria yang berada di dekatku. Dia mempunyai rambut pirang, mata biru, dan tubuh yang besar dan berotot.  
Entah mengapa, aku mempunyai perasaan bahwa dia mirip dengan seseorang yang dulu kukenal.

Aneh. Entah mengapa aku merasakan sebuah koneksi. Bagaikan seutas tali...

...hm? Tunggu tadi aku dipanggil dari Singgasana Pahlawan iya 'kan? Berarti saat ini aku—  
—tenangkan dirimu, diriku. Apabila bibi Circe mengetahui kau langsung panik dalam situasi seperti ini maka dia akan memarahimu tanpa ampun.

Oke, maju dengan kepala dingin.

"Ahem, namaku adalah Medea. Kelas Servant Caster. Semoga aku menjadi bantuan bagimu Master."

Pria yang kuharap adalah Masterku ini melihatku sebelum tersenyum. Pria yang aneh. Mengapa dia tersenyum tanpa alasan? Apakah aku penyebabnya 'ya?  
"Baiklah Caster 'ya? Namaku Vale Coldheart. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Dia mengatakan itu dengan membungkuk kearahku.  
H-Heh? Mengapa dia begitu? Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak tahu banyak mengenai dunia luar maupun selain kastil kerajaan Colchis tetapi mengapa orang yang seharusnya jauh lebih besar daripada diriku dalam posisi malah merendahkan dirinya sendiri?

S-Sudah kuduga pria ini aneh sekali.

"M-Master, kau tahu aku siapa iya 'kan?"  
"? Tentu saja aku tahu. Mengapa?"  
"Kalau begitu... mengapa anda memanggilku?"  
"Hm? Orang mana yang tidak menginginkan seorang Magus dari Jaman Dewa untuk menjadi Servant Caster?"

Eh? Jadi...  
Ah, begitu 'ya. Iya, seharusnya seperti itu. Untuk diriku takdir seperti ini sudah pasti iya 'kan?  
Untuk digunakan sebagai alat. Untuk dipakai hingga fungsiku sebagai benda mencapai masa berakhir.  
Ah, sakit sekali. Tetapi jika dia tahu maka aku akan dihukum atau dikenai dengan sesuatu yang lebih buruk.

Tenanglah Medea, jangan panik. Gunakan wajahmu supaya mengelabuhi orang ini. Janganlah sampai dia tahu supaya kau tetap hidup.

"Heh? Begitu 'ya? Kalau begiu aku akan menggunakan segala kemampuanku untuk membantumu, Master."

Aku mengatakan hal itu dengan senyuman dan penuh ekspresi.  
Pria ini sepertinya tidak sadar. Karena dia cuma tertawa dan ikut menjawabnya dengan kata-kata yang terlumuri oleh madu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Medea."  
'Sama-sama' adalah kata yang aku ingn gunakan tetapi aku langsung mengingatkan diriku supaya jangan mempercayai orang ini.

Oleh karena itu aku hanya tersenyum saja.

"Baiklah, sebelum kita pergi ke tempatku apakah ada pertanyaan yang ingin kau tanyakan?"  
"Eh?"  
"Kau pasti memiliki sesuatu yang kau simpan di hatimu 'kan? Semua wanita yang kutemui melakukan hal yang sama yang kau barusan lakukan. Seperti: 'mengapa orang ini sangat menakutkan?' atau 'mengapa dia begitu kasar?' atau semacamnya."

—ah, apakah... dia tahu?

Tetapi, bagaimana? Setahuku aku tidak merasakan ada mantra yang diarahkan kearahku. Lalu bagaimana—

"Wajahmu menjelaskan segalanya."

Hah?  
Apa... maksud dari itu?

"Kau tersenyum manis dan imut tetapi aku dapat melihat ketegangan yang berada di pipimu. Selain itu pupil matamu melebar selagi kau melakukan itu. Dengan kata lain—"

Dia mengarahkan jarinya kearahku dan dengan suara dramatis dia mengatakannya.  
Sebuah nada dan ekspresi yang lebih patut dimiliki oleh pelawak istana.

"—kau telah berbohong."

Aku memandang orang yang ku sebut Master dengan mata kosong. Kosong karena betapa akurat dan betul pernyataan dan deduksi darinya dan kosong akibat betapa menggelikan dan layak anak-anak dia berpose sambil seperti itu.

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus terkejut dan takut atau tersenyum dan tertawa.

"—Fu."

Tetapi sepertinya peran itu telah dicuri oleh pria ini.

"Fuhahaha... ahahahahahaha!"

Dia tertawa bagaikan ada sesuatu yang sangat lucu terjadi.  
...sekarang aku agak khawatir mengenai Master-ku memiliki penyakit kejiwaan atau bodoh daripada dia dapat mengambil nyawaku apabila aku melakukan sesuatu dengan salah.

"M-Maaf, ahaha, tadi wajahmu sangatlah lucu aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun kecuali tertawa."

...apakah wajahku yang tidak berkespresi itu sangatlah membuatmu senang, Master?  
Haaah, jika ini akan terus berlanjut aku bisa saja mengubah nama Class-ku dari Caster menjadi Jester.

"Hihihi, maaf. Jadi, apakah pertanyaanmu?"

Iya betul. Dia memintaku untuk menanyakan sesuatu 'ya? Etto, apa yang bisa aku tanyakan?  
Kemampuannya sebagai Magus? Tidak. Jika apabila dia tersinggung oleh kemampuanku aku akan dihukum. Kekayaannya? Ahh, nanti aku akan disangka sebagai anak manja. Ahh, Hades-sama tolong aku!

"K-Kalau begitu, Katalis apa yang anda gunakan untuk memanggilku?"

Itu dia! Nice, Medea. Dengan begini setidaknya aku menanyakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kontrak kita.

Masterku, Vale Coldheart namanya? Dia melihatku dengan mata yang tampaknya tidak terkejut dan dengan pelan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam jasnya.  
Dia melihatku dengan tenang dan menjulurkan tangannya ke segala arah.

"Inilah Katalisku."

Apa?

"Tempat ini hanyalah dataran yang penuh rumput dan bunga tetapi dulu sekali tempat ini adalah sebuah kerajaan."

Dia memberikanku kotak kayu yang dipahat dengan teliti itu. Aku mengambil kotak itu dan melihat sebuah inisgna yang berada di kotak kayu yang tua itu.

Sebuah insigna yang aku ketahui. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak mengenali ini? Aku lahir di kerajaan yang menggunakan insigna ini.

Aku melihat Masterku yang tidak memiliki ekspresi manapun dan kepada kotak ini.

Aku melihat di ukiran kayu itu sebuah kata, Ἄψυρτος.

Apa... ini?

Aku melihat ke Masterku yang saat ini sedang duduk di atas rerumputan.  
Ini... ini...

"Aku mendapatkannya di tengah lautan. Lebih tepatnya di arah barat dari kita saat ini. Beberapa hari setelah kau melarikan diri, ayahmu menemukan ini di tengah pantai. Sepertinya prajuritnya tidak begitu teliti dalam mengumpulkan bagian-bagiannya. Jadi dia membuat sebuah kotak dan itu ditaruh didalamnya. Untuk mengenangmu dan... saudaramu."

Aku membuka kotak itu dan menemukan sebuah cincin perak dengan sebuah nama.  
Nama yang aku ketahui selama hidupku.

Μήδεια atau dengan nama lain Medea.

Namaku.

Cincin ini adalah Mystic Code pertama yang aku dan kakaku buat bersama saat kami masih anak-anak. Aku ingat memberikan ini kepadanya supaya dia tetap mengingat diriku dan... dan...

Air mata mengalir dari mataku. Bagaikan sungai Styx sendiri membanjiri bola mataku dan membuatku merasakan kepedihan kenyataan.

Mengapa? Mengapa?  
Apabila aku tidak sepolos dan selugu seperti saat itu. Maka hal seperti ini tidak akan...

Kakiku tidak bisa bertahan untuk berdiri dan jatuh mengenai rerumputan dan bunga yang berada disekitarku.

Aku meraung. Setiap kesedihan, kepedihan, dan perasaan lainnya keluar dariɀ dalam hatiku.

Mengapa? Mengapa aku perlu mengalami ini lagi? Apakah para dewa ingin menghukumku atas setiap kesalahan dan dosaku yang kuperbuat?

"Apa salahku? Apakah salahku itu? Aku sudah berbuat baik. Aku tidak pernah membantah perintah siapapun. Aku tidak pernah melukai siapapun sebelumnya. Apa? APA?"

Teriakanku memenuhi tempat ini dan semua binatang yang berada di sekitarku berlari dan terbang dari tempatku berada.

—Meninggalkanku sendirian. Seperti sebuah alat supaya digunakan seseorang. Seperti...

Aku menggerakkan kepalaku keatas dan melihat Masterku yang meraihkan tangannya kepadaku.

Matanya yang biru itu penuh dengan rasa kasihan/rakus, tanganku meraihku untuk memberikanku kenyamanan/kebohongan, dan senyumannya bagaikan senyuman seorang malaikat/iblis.

Namanya adalah Vale/Jason.

Namanya Jason.

Jason.

Tanganku mengambil tongkatku dan mulutku bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk menyanyikan sebuah mantra dengan sebuah bahasa yang sudah lama hilang dari lidah manusia biasa.

"[■■■]."

Dari sekitarku dua buah lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu muncul dari tengah udara.  
Mereka adalah salah satu mantraku. Walaupun tidak berguna apabila digunakan kepada seseorang dengan Magic Resistance Rank A, tetapi bagi dia, dia yang telah menghancurkan hidupku, dia yang telah membuatku menjadi jahat, dia... dia!

...

...

...Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah kulakukan?

Lingkaran sihir yang tadinya mengarah ke Masterku itu yang dapat membunuh manusia biasa menghilang begitu saja.

Tanganku bergetar. Jantungku berdetak dengan kencang. Darah yang berada didalam tubuhku berubah menjadi dingin.

Aku... aku... hampir membunuh Masterku akibat kemarahan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Master... a-aku... tadi h-hanyalah—"

Dia tidak mendengarkanku dan mulai berjalan kearahku dengan diam. Tangannya mengepal dan matanya agak kosong.

Aa... begitu 'ya? Alasan semuanya rusak, alasan semuanya hancur... adalah aku 'ya?

Aku hanya diam saja menunggu sebuah pukulan yang akan diberikan oleh Masterku—

—yang tidak pernah datang.

Daripada sebuah tonjokan keras dari kepalannya itu, aku merasakan seseuatu.

Sebuah telapak tangan memang menyentuh kepalaku tetapi bukan dalam bentuk yang aku pikirkan.

Tangannya yang mengusap kepalaku bukan bagaikan seorang kakak, ibu, ayah, atau siapapun. Rasanya berbeda dan asing.  
Tetapi... aku merasa begitu tenang.

"M-Maafkan a-aku M-Master."

Tangan itu hanya tetap mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. Tanpa amarah, tanpa kekecewaan. Yang ada hanyalah... ketenangan dan kedamaian.

Dengan tidak sadar beberapa jam telah berlalu akibat aku tertidur di pelukan dari Masterku.

Tuhan, jika Engkau benar-benar ada. Maka apakah ini adalah rasa dari kebaikanmu?

Aku tidak tahu jawabannya, tetapi aku yakin ini seperti itu.

* * *

Anak yang malang.

Ditinggakan oleh seseorang yang benar-benar ia cintai akibat sebuah aksi dari seorang dewi.

Wahai Ayahku, mengapa siapapun tidak bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang abadi? Apa yang membuatku berbeda dengan mereka?

Jika aku telah mendapatkan Cawan Suci, maka... aku akan memberikan permintaan itu kepada gadis ini.

Aku berjanji itu. Aku bersumpah atas namaku bahwa gadis ini akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan cinta.


	5. Bab 5 : Awal Persiapan

Aku membuka mataku dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah langit biru.

Langit biru yang kukenali. Langit ini adalah hal pertama yang kulihat setelah bangun tidur dari ranjangku.

Pada jam ini, seharusnya Ani-ue masuk kedalam kamarku untuk memberikanku sarapan untuk pagi hari.

Apakah ayah sudah bangun 'ya? Aku ingin menunjukkannya hasil penelitianku.

...

...

...

Ah, begitu 'ya. Ini bukan Colchis. Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana Colchis pernah berdiri.  
Dengan kata lain, dataran yang luas tanpa pengunjung ini adalah tempat dimana kerajaanku pernah berada. Tetapi semuanya telah berubah menjadi pasir akibat dimakan waktu.

Aku kembali rileks di bantal empuk dibelakang kepalaku.

Haaah, lima belas menit lagi.

Un.

Hmm.

Ugh.

Ini... adalah pangkuan dari Master iya 'kan?

Aku membuka mataku sekali lagi untuk melihat wajah Masterku yang tersenyum melihatku.

Uwaaah, aku malu.

Tunggu, sudah berapa lama aku tertidur? Apakah aku tertidur di atas pengkuannya selama ini? Mengapa dia tidak membangunkanku?

Aaaaah, aku malu sekali. Tanganku aku gunakan untuk menutupi mukaku supaya aku tidak dapat bertatapan mata dengan Masterku.

"Hihihi."

Janganlah tertawa Master! Uuu, Aku malu sekali. Aku ingin berubah menjadi kentang dan menanam diriku kedalam tanah.

Sepertinya suara tawaan dari Master telah berhenti walaupun saat ini tawaan itu digantikan oleh sebuah senyuman lebar yang menempel di mukanya.

Uuuuhhh, apa yang tidak akan kulakukan untuk menghilangkan wajah angkuh itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"...iya."

"Begitu 'ya? Kau tampak sangatlah damai jadi aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidurmu. Jadi aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan menhitung Phi sampai aku bosan."

"Phi?"

"Sebuah urutan nomor dalam matematika. Semua orang di zaman ini mengetahui bahwa nomornya dimulai dengan 3,14. Kemudian 3,1415. Lalu menjadi 3.14159265. Dan seterusnya."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana cara mengetahui itu adalah 3,14 menjadi 3.1415, kemudian 3,14159265?"

Masterku tampak terkejut dan memegang dagunya supaya memasuki pose berpikir. Setelah beberapa saat dia tampak mengetahui sesuatu berdasarkan ekspresinya yang serius tetapi antusias dan tangannya yang menghantam satu sama lain.

"Jadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

JANGAN MENGATAKAN HAL ITU DENGAN MUKA YANG LURUS ITU!

Ahhh, Master. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengklasifikasikan dirimu dengan semua orang yang pernah kutemui.

Jika aku terus seperti ini aku akan menumbuhkan sebuah rambut putih ketika Perang ini sudah berakhir.

"Medea-chan?"

Ah, iya. Aku hampir lupa.

Apabila kita tidak membuat strategi maka kita akan disingkirkan dengan cepat di perang ini. Dan mengingat Parameter, Skill, dan Noble Phantasm-ku, perlawanan melawan Saber atau Lancer akan menjadi sangatlah sulit.

"Iya Master?"

"Bisakah kau bangun? Aku tidak keberatan apabila kau ingin tidur lag—"

"T-Tidak! M-Maksudku adalah kita perlu mengumpulkan informasi mengenai Master lainnya dan Servant apa yang mereka akan panggil. Master berapa lama lagi hingga Perang-nya dimulai?!"

"Eh? 3 Minggu lagi 'sih—"

"—Kalau begitu kita akan gunakan 3 Minggu itu untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk melawan mereka semua. Ayo Master!"

Aku menggeret tangan Masterku dan mulai berlari dari tempat yang kami gunakan sebagai tempat bersantai itu.

Mulai dari sini pertarungan yang sangat penting dan besar akan terjadi. Supaya mendapatkan keuntungan untuk bertarung kita perlu bertahan hidup. Mulai dari menempatkan posisi Workshop hingga membuat Mystic Code yang akan membantu pertarungan kita.

Ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukan tetapi aku tidak merasakan keberatan dari tugas tersebut.

Tetapi, setelah aku mengeluarkan semuanya tadi. Setelah aku mengetahui kesalahanku. Dan Setelah aku mengetahui aksi Masterku yang walaupun kecil telah memberikanku sebuah api yang berkobar untuk mencapai kemenangan.

Kali ini, aku tidak akan gagal. Aku akan menang dan membuat keinginan Masterku terpenuhi.

Itulah keinginanku.

* * *

Ya ampun, anak-anak kecil. Mereka mempunyai energi untuk melakukan segalanya 'ya?

Jujur saja aku merasa bersalah. Aku berniat untuk memanggil Medea dalam wujudnya ketika dia telah menjadi dewasa. Tetapi yang kudapat adalah seorang gadis yang belum mengalami tragedi dari kisahnya.

Mungkin seperti ini lebih baik. Apabila aku mendapatkan dia yang lebih tua maka kita tidak akan bekerja satu sama lain dengan baik. Tetapi...

Ya ampun, dia sangatlah mengingatkan aku dengan diriku yang masih muda.

Setidaknya sebagai seorang kakak aku perlu melindunginya.

Baiklah, petualangan apa yang akan kita dapatkan nantinya 'ya?  
Aku tidak bisa sabaran lagi.

—Tetapi sebelum itu!

"Medea?"

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu kearah kemana kau berlari?"

Dengan tiba-tiba tubuh kecil Medea yang dapat menyeret pria dewasa seperti aku secara tiba-tiba berhenti.

Asap keluar dari telinganya, aura hangat datang dari mukanya dan berasal dari darahnya yang mengakibatkan mukanya memerah.

Oops, sepertinya dia tidak memikirkannya.

"Fu- Fuhahahahaha, ahahahahaha, hihi hihihi hahahahahaha!"

Aku tertawa tebahak-bahak. Gawat, aku sampai menangis.

Saat ini Medea sedang melihatku sambil menginjak-injak kakinya ke tanah. Begitu imutnya wajahnya ketika dia marah. Ahh, aku ingin menggodanya jauh lebih lama lagi.

"M-Master! Jangan menertawaiku!"

"Ma-Maaf ahahaha."

Ahh, sepertinya tawaanku telah berhenti. Ya ampun, sudah lama sekali sejak aku tertawa sekeras ini. Terakhir pasti beberapa dekade yang lalu iya 'kan? Sepertinya begitu jika ingatanku benar.

"Maaf-maaf. Sebagai gantinya aku akan membawamu ke rumahku."

Dan setelah itu mata yang tadinya biru tersebut berubah menjadi merah dan dengan sekejap—

—kami menghilang dari tempat ini.

* * *

"—dan itulah kisah kami."

Setiap Servant yang berada di ruangan ini melihat kearahku dan Medea sebelum mengangguk-angguk sambil menggumamkan "jadi mereka juga 'ya?" atau semacamnya.

Kami sedang berada di ruang makan dari rumahku. Ruangannya besar dan berbagai makanan ada di atas meja bundar yang berdiameter 2,5 meter. Di bagian tengahnya dapat diputar supaya makanan dapat dibagikan tanpa perlu bergerak sama sekali dari meja.

Saat ini Scáthach dan Arjuna sedang memakan berbagai makanan dan terutama salad dan sayuran atau sup yang berada di meja ini. Siegfried dan Medea telah menghabiskan makanan mereka dan mulai memakan dessert yang berupa Cream Cake Strawberry yang diberikan sedikit lapisan madu dan Cherry diatasnya dan Pancake yang memiliki lapisan madu juga dan parutan keju diatasnya.

Semiramis sedang menikmati Sundae rasa Cokelat yang diberi berbagai topping untuk membuatnya terasa jauh lebih enak.

Sementara Achilles dan Beowulf saat ini telah membawa segalanya yang bertema daging dan memakannya dengan rakus.

Secara keseluruhan semuanya tampak senang. UMU, dengan kemampuan kulinerku maupun dewapun dapat aku buat puas dengan masakanku yang hebat.

Setelah Medea datang bersama klone-ku dia tampak ketakutan melihat betapa banyak Roh Pahlawan yang berada di satu ruangan. Tetapi, klone-ku telah menenangkannya. Sampai baru saja, dia tidak meninggalkan sisi gadis itu untuk membuatnya tidak bingung dan takut.

Setelah menjadi satu dan mendapatkan memorinya aku mengetahui alasannya.

"Master?"

"Hmm?"

Aku melihat kearah Scáthach yang tampaknya telah menyelesaikan makanannya. Dia tersenyum kearahku.

"Makanannya enak. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Nyonya Scáthach."

Dia mengangguk dan mulai mengambil sebuah bir dari gelasnya.

Setelah semua Servant saling mengetahui satu sama lain untuk sekali lagi aku membawa mereka ke kamar mereka masing-masing dan memberitahu mereka apabila mereka memerlukan diriku maka mereka dapat mengikuti arah Prana yang keluar dari tubuhku.

Baiklah. Saat ini waktunya untuk menunggu.

* * *

"Master, bolehkah aku masuk?"

Sebuah suara wanita. Bukan lemah lembut dan bukan keras dan kasar. Melainkan suara yang dapat mendeskripsikan seseorang dengan cara yang tidak dapat membeda-bedakan mereka. Sebuah kategori — kategori yang hanya dikhususkan kepada sebuah kumpulan dari orang-orang.

Dan suara itu sedang diarahkan kepadaku yang saat ini hampir jatuh tidur diatas kursiku setelah membaca 'The Hobbit' lagi.

Dengan diam dan cepat aku mempersiapkan diriku supaya tidak tampak sebagai seseorang yang bodoh.

"Iya."  
Sebuah jawaban yang singkat. Jawaban yang cukup untuk membuat pintu yang membuat sebuah pelindung dari kami.

Wujud dari penyihir dari Dun Scaith mengenakan pakaian santai yang kusiapkan memenuhi tempat yang tadinya adalah pintu tersebut.  
Dia sedang melihatku dengan sebuah mata yang tajam. Mata yang aku tahu memerlukan sebuah rasa hormat.

Karena dia bukanlah hanya seorang wanita. Dia, lebih dari apapun adalah — seorang pejuang.

"Ada apa Scáthach-san?"  
Mataku memegang perhatian dari pejuang itu dengan rasa hormat yang ia inginkan. Karena aku tidak akan memberikan kurang dari kesempurnaan kepada apapun yang akan kulakukan.

"Ini tentang pemanggilanku."  
"Hmm? Apa dengannya?"  
"Bagaimana caramu memanggilku?"

—ah, jadi itu rupanya. Aku tahu masalah ini akan muncul awal atau nanti. Tetapi untuk selarut ini...  
Tidak apa-apa. Ini juga merupakan salahku setelah apa yang kuperbuat dengan 'memanggilnya'.

Dari dalam saku celanaku aku mengambil sesuatu.  
Wujudnya seperti tabung. Ujungnya tajam dan memiliki berbagai ornamen dalam bentuk bahwa itu terbuat dari perak murni.

Sebuah anting-anting, yang dengan pastinya bukanlah milik dari wanita ini.

Setelah anting-anting itu aku taruh diatas meja aku melihat Scáthach dengan tatapan yang menjawab pertanyaannya.  
Dia tampak tidak terkejut, atau dia memang terkejut hanya saja dia tidak menampilkannya.  
Apapun itu yang pasti adalah—

—aku tidak berniat memanggilnya.

Bukan dalam artian bahwa aku membencinya atau tidak menyukainya. Melainkan jawabanku lebih dalam artian bahwa aku tidak berharap bahwa aku dapat memanggilnya pada awalnya.

Karena, bagaimana caramu memanggil seorang Roh Pahlawan yang belum mati?

"—Jadi begitu 'ya?"

Aku mengangguk tanpa berbicara apapun.

"Tetapi, aku yakin benda ini tidaklah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi. Untuk itu aku akan menjawabnya dengan 'aku tidak tahu'. Aku yakin kamu pasti penasaran bagaimana caranya. Kalau begitu—"

Aku menunjukkan sebuah kursi kosong yang berada di depanku. Kursi yang kusiapkan dengan khusus untuk hal semacam ini.

"—maukah anda menceritakan apa yang anda ingat terakhir kali sebelum anda telah saya panggil?"


	6. Bab 6 : Perwujudan Kejujuran

Sebuah esok memasuki sebuah dunia.

Dunia itu tidak memiliki pagi maupun malam.

Tidak ada panas maupun dingin.

Tidak ada gerakan dari ruang dan waktu.

—Memang semua itu tidak akan terjadi apabila aku tidak mengizinkannya. Lagipula apabila seorang dewa tidak bisa menguasai daerah kekuasaannya maka apa gunanya dewa itu?

Tentu saja masih ada banyak dewa yang lebih baik dan sempurna daripada diriku, jadi aku tidak boleh terlalu sombong.

Dan di dalam semua itu ada diriku yang sedang duduk disebelah jendela yang mengarah ke arah pemandangan indah didepanku. Pegunungan yang tinggi, danau seperti kaca, pepohonan yang rimbun, berbagai jalam setapak dengan batu bata yang berastetis indah.

Ada banyak sekali hal yang tersebar di pemandangan ini aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menikmati pemandangannya. Walaupun aku mengetahui dunia ini bagaikan telapak tanganku sendiri aku selalu saja tidak dapat melakukan apapaun kecuali merasakan rasa takjub akan tempat ini.

Oblivion. Sebuah dimensi dimana seorang Pangeran Daedra tinggal. Kebanyakan dari Oblivion adalah perwujudan dari eksistensi dari Pangeran Daedra itu sendiri. Bagi mereka yang pemarah sebuah lautan lava, bagi mereka yang jahil sebuah taman teka-teki, bagi mereka yang baik sebuah surga dimana segala keinginan terpenuhi.

Aku bukanlah sebuah pengecualian dalam ketiga aspek itu. Tetapi punyaku—jauh lebih damai dan jinak daripada Pangeran Daedra lainnya yang lebih eksentrik.

Punyaku adalah sebuah proyeksi dari Nirn, hanya saja Oblivionku hanya mewakili suatu aspek tertentu—

—dan menghilangkannya sekaligus.

"Sangatlah cocok bagi seseorang sepertiku."

—Sudahlah, memikirkan sesuatu yang sudah lama terjadi tidak akan berguna sama sekali denganku.

Saat ini aku harus maju kedepan tanpa perlu melihat kebelakang.

Sebuah aksi harus aku lakukan dan yang akan memulai itu adalah aku.

" _Alasan aku melawanmu adalah aku pikir itu menarik."_

Lagipula aku hanya melakukan apapun yang membuatku tertarik pada awalnya iya 'kan?

Sama seperti kemarin.

* * *

Beberapa Jam Sebelumnya.

Ruang Rapat.

Setelah membuat para Servant mengenal ruangan mereka untuk beristirahat, membuat mereka mengenal inti dan skematik dari tempat ini(atau dunia ini), dan mengambil beberapa makanan kami akhirnya kembali di ruangan dimana kami bertemu bersama-sama untuk pertama kalinya.

Wujud dari mereka semua dalam berbagai model pakaian yang kusiapkan sangatlah menyenangkan hatiku.

Lagipula semua pakaian itu adalah buatanku, bukankah seorang pembuat barang akan merasa senang apabila barang yang dibuatnya itu dipakai bukan?

"Baiklah semuanya sudah berkumpul iya 'kan? Kalau begitu kita akan memulai informasi yang kita miliki saat ini."

Di setiap bagian meja yang para Servant gunakan mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya biru. Dari cahaya itu munculah sebuah tumpukan kertas. Kertas-kertas itu agak tebal tetapi tidak begitu tebal hingga dapat mengisi bahkan sebuah buku kecil.

Di kertas-kertas tersebut terdapat berbagai informasi-informasi mengenai berbagai calon Master dengan beberapa aktivitas mereka belakangan ini.

Ketika para Servant melihat didalam kertas itu ada beberapa nama dari berbagai Magus dan nama dari kemungkinan Servant yang akan mereka panggil.

1\. Tohsaka Tokiomi  
Servant: Belum diketahui. Kemungkinan dari area sekitar Babilonia

2\. Matou Kariya  
Servant: Belum diketahui. Kemungkinan dari area sekitar Prancis

3\. Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald  
Servant: Alexander Agung. Bukti menyimpulkan bahwa sebuah paket dari Macedonia telah dikirim ke kediaman Archibald

4\. Kotomine Kirei  
Servant: Belum diketahui. Tidak ada informasi

5\. Emiya Kiritsugu  
Servant: Raja Arthur. Bukti menyimpulkan bahwa keluarga Einzbern telah mengambil sebuah artifak dari Inggris di daerah Cornwall. Artifak itu telah diidentifikasikan sebagai Avalon, sarung pedang dari Pedang Excalibur

6\. Waver Velvet  
Servant: Belum diketahui. Tidak ada informasi

7\. ?  
Servant: Belum diketahui. Tidak ada informasi

Di halaman selanjutnya mereka bisa menemukan informasi lebih detail mengenai setiap individual yang telah berada di dalam daftar tersebut. Mulai dari sejarah, kemampuan, hubungan dan sebagainya.

Bagi orang biasa menemukan informasi yang jujur saja kurang dari 75% ini mungkin tidak akan memuaskan. Tetapi, bagi Servant dan Master yang mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka di medan pertarungan setiap informasi dan data sangatlah penting untuk mengalahkan musuh.

Semiramis melihat daftar ini dengan agak curiga dan serius.

"Master, apakah anda yakin ini saja informasi yang anda dapatkan?"  
"Iya, walaupun koneksiku kecil mereka telah memberikan informasi secara akurat hingga detail terakhir."

Semiramis mengangguk dan mulai diam kembali.

"Baik, kalau begitu aku akan menanyakan pendapat kalian semua akan orang-orang yang akan kita nanti lawan. Apakah ada pertanyaan?"

Tangan yang naik secara heran datang bukan dari Medea, Semiramis, ataupun Scáthach. Melainkan itu datang dari tangan sang Roh Pahlawan yang mungkin saja terkuat diantara kumpulan Roh Pahlawan ini.

"Aku punya satu."

Achilles melambaikan tangannya dengan agak lambat.

"Apa itu, Achilles?"  
"Master, jika apa yang kami dengar dari ceritamu itu benar... maka bukankah sebagai seorang Dewa sepertimu kau dapat mencari tahu informasi jauh lebih banyak?"

Hmm. Dia membuat sebuah argumen yang benar. Dewa di dunia ini tidaklah berbeda dengan dewa diduniaku. Mereka mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa dan tidak terbatas. Bahkan varietas mereka jauh lebih banyak pula.

Seorang Roh Dewa dengan kaliberku pasti bisa mendapatkan informasi seperti itu dengan mudah seperti menjentikkan jari. Seperti dengan melihat waktu ke masa depan.

Hanya saja—

"Kau benar Achilles. Tetapi masalahnya—

"—aku tidak bisa mengakses kekuatan Dewaku."

Sebuah tatapan yang serius datang dari mataku selagi aku melihat kearah Achilles untuk memberikan jawabannya.

Alasan aku tidak bisa mengakses kemampuan Dewaku bukanlah karena aku kehilangan sumber energi atau ketidadanya orang yang menyembahku. Masalahnya datang dari diriku sendiri.

Aku tidak mau menggunakan kemampuan dewaku.

Alasannya adalah Gaia dan Alaya. Kedua kesadaran yang mewakili Bumi dan Manusia. Mereka berdua adalah entitas yang kuat dan aku telah mengalahkan berbagai Counter Force yang ingin melawanku atas perintah mereka sebelum aku berteman dengan mereka.

Pada dasarnya Gaia tidak ingin aku mengakses kemampuanku karena itu bisa saja membuat Zaman Dewa terjadi kembali. Walaupun aku tahu dia hanya tidak ingin aku menghancurkan apapun akibat kekuatanku yang besar karena sebuah akibat dari bertarung sesuatu.

Dan Alaya tidak ingin aku menggunakan kekuatan sejatiku karena dia tidak ingin orang lain terluka akibat dari hasil pertarunganku.

Aku setuju dengan pengecualian ketika aku ingin mengalahkan seseorang atau sesuatu yang diatas kemampuanku sebagai Naga biasa.

Ahh, anjing*[1] itu sangatlah memuaskan. Pertarunganku dengannya sangatlah menyenangkan, lagipula untuk hanya seekor makhluk yang dapat membasmi manusia dia ternyata cukup tangguh. Lain kali aku akan mengajaknya bertarung.

Setelah menjelaskan itu ke Achilles dan Servant lainnya sebuah tangan terangkat dari Medea.

"Master, aku tahu anda adalah seorang dewa. Aku tidak akan menanyakan anda sekuat apa sebagai salah satunya. Tetapi, bagaimana anda menjadi dewa?"

Oh? Oh?! Oh!? OH!  
Gawat, aku lupa menjelaskan itu. Aku kemarin hanya menjelaskan mengenai diriku sebagai Raja Naga dan Kaisar dari Tamriel. Tetapi aku ternyata melupakan sebuah aspek paling penting di hidupku.

"Maaf aku belum menjelaskan itu dengan benar 'ya?"

Medea mengangguk secara tidak bersalah.  
...apakah hanya aku saja atau aksi kecil itu tampak sangatlah kawaii sekali.

"*ahem*. Baiklah akan aku ceritakan. Ceritanya tidak begitu lama 'sih."

Dari meja nya keluar cahaya proyeksi lagi. Warna birunya mengisi ruangan dengan cahaya yang amat dikenal oleh Servant disini.

"Setelah aku selesai mengalahkan Alduin aku terluka cukup parah, lagipula aku hanyalah seorang Setengah Dewa dan yang telah kukalahkan adalah seorang Dewa Kehancuran."

Gambaran dari proyeksi itu menggambarkan aku yang sedang terbaring dengan baju zirahku yang menempel di tubuhku.

Tetapi bukan itu yang penting. Melainkan yang penting adalah kondisi dimana aku terbaring tersebut. Tulang-tulangku patah, hampir seluruh otot-ototku robek, salah satu tanganku hilang, dan...

...sebuah lubang ada di dadaku.

Kebanyakan orang tidak akan selamat dari luka itu. Itulah pemikiran dari setiap Servant diruangan itu.

"Setelah penjaga dari dunia kematian, Tsun, mencapaiku dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Bahwa satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengembalikanku ke dunia nyata supaya aku bisa disembuhkan oleh teman-temanku dan keluargaku yang menunggu disana."

Gambarannya berubah dan kali ini seorang pria yang sebesar Troll duduk disebelah tubuhku yang teluka itu dan sedang mengatakan perkataan meringankan kesakitan dan menenangkanku sebanyak yang dia bisa.

Dia kemudian berdiri dan mengucapkan sebuah mantra.

Setelah itu aku menghilang dari tempat yang tampak seperti medan perang. Kawah dalam berbagai ukuran memenuhi lapangan, hutan-hutan terbakar hangus, dan gunung-gunung telah hancur menjadi bubuk debu.

Hal yang membedakan itu dari medan perang sungguhan adalah ketidakadanya mayat-mayat prajurit yang seharusnya disana. Yang ada hanyalah aku yang telah menghilang dari tempat itu—

—dan sebuah mayat tulang-belulang dari Alduin yang melebihi gunung tertinggi di Sovngarde.

"Hanya saja, aku tidak mencapai Nirn. Tidak, aku ternyata terambang disebuah ruang yang nampaknya tidak ada apapun."

Gambarannya memperlihatkan aku mengambang di sebuah tempat yang amat gelap dan tidak ada cahaya maupun apapun. Yang ada hanyalah aku—dan sebuah cahaya yang mengambang tepat diatas kepalaku.

Proyeksinya memperlihatkan aku membuka mataku dan mulai mengangkatnya ke arah cahaya merah itu.

"Betapa salahnya aku saat itu. Tsun tidaklah mengirimku ke Nirn atau Tamriel. Tetapi dia mengirimku dengan tidak sengaja ke sebuah makam.

"Makam dimana seorang dewa dulunya menipu seluruh dewa lainnya untuk menciptakan alam semesta."

Tanganku menggenngam cahaya itu. Setelah itu, apakah karena sebuah insting, panduan, atau keinginanku sendiri aku mengarahkan cahaya itu kearah hatiku.

"Secara tidak sengaja, yang kugunakan saat itu bukanlah cahaya penolong dari perintah para dewa atau semacamnya. —Melainkan, yang kudapatkan adalah kekuatan yang melebihi para dewa itu sendiri."

"J-Jangan-jangan."

Aku tersenyum. Melihat kearah Medea dan Servant lainnya yang paham atas arah ceritaku ini.

Benar, bagimana seseorang bisa dengan keberuntungan yang gila dapat mendapatkan jantung dari dewa Primordial yang menciptakan alam semesta?

"Sejak saat itu, aku kembali bukan sebagai setengah dewa lagi. Melainkan, sebagai seorang Dewa dari Penciptaan."

...

Keheningan. Itulah yang terjadi ketika aku berhasil menceritakan kisahku. Kebanyakan orang yang mendengarkan ceritaku akan bereaksi sama dengan mereka. Kebanyakan akan merasatakjub sementara yang lainnya akan merasa tidak percaya akan kisahku itu.

Sebelum mereka diingatkan kembali oleh kemampuanku yang kumiliki.

"I-Itu seharusnya—"

"—tidak mungkin? Aku tahu, jumlah influks kekuatan yang akan mencambuk kembali ke seluruh tubuhku seharusnya cukup untuk membuat keberadaanku untuk dihapus dari alam semesta. Aku rasa alasanku bisa masih hidup setelah itu adalah saat itu aku berada di ambang kematian. Jadi jiwaku yang seharusnya lebih kuat dan menempel oleh jangkar yang menyambungkannya dengan tubuhku itu berubah menjadi lemah, jadi kebanyakan Prana murni itu tidak membanjiri apa yang sudah ada. Melainkan itu hanya memenuhi apa yang sudah kosong."

Medea ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi dengan cepat menutup mulutnya sambil menggumamkan 'mengapa aku tidak terkejut?'.

Siegfried melihatku dengan tatapan aneh sebelum megangguk.

Beowulf memberiku sebuah siulan, senyuman, dan jari jempol.

Arjuna menatapku dengan serius bagaikan dia ingin melihat apakah aku berbohong atau tidak.

Achilles melihatku dengan tanpa emosi sama sekali. Walaupun aku bisa merasakan aura... cemburu?

Semiramis melihatku dengan curiga. Kurasa dia belum mempercayai ceritaku.

Dan Scáthach menyilangkan tangannya, tersenyum dan mengangguk kearahku.

...mengapa aku merasa terancam sekali dengan individual yang terakhir daripada dengan lainnya?

"Dan itulah ceritaku menjadi Dewa. Jujur saja, aku tidak diterima dan dipercayai sebagai seorang dewa sebelum aku membunuh 2 dewa lainnya dengan sebuah kibasan pedang."

"Yah, itu saja ceritaku."

Aku mengakhirinya dengan sebuah senyuman dan menikmati setiap ekspresi yang Servant-ku buat.

"Kalau begitu, karena aku sudah memberikan kalian ceritaku. Bagaimana apabila kalian memberikan cerita kalian mengenai Cawan Suci. Atau secara spesifik, keinginan apa yang kalian inginkan dengan cawan suci itu."

Perkataanku memecahkan es yang mulai membeku didalam ruangan ini. Setiap Servant mulai melihat satu sama lain.

—Sebelum Siegfried berdiri dari kursinya.

Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu—

"Aku tidak punya keinginan apapun."

—sebelum menghantamkan kepalaku ke meja akibat rasa terkejutku. Sebuah tawaan kecil datang dari mulut Medea.

Hmph, lain kali kau akan kubalas Medea-chan.

Selanjutnya Scáthach maju.

"Aku ingin mati."

"..."

—Kali ini aku mulai mempertanyakan apakah aku memanggil kumpulan Roh Pahlawan yang waras atau tidak.

Apa-apaan tadi? Bagi seseorang yang kuat dan hebat sepertinya untuk menginginkan kematian... itu agak sedih.

Tetapi, kurasa dia juga sama denganku. Terlalu bosan dengan kehidupan.

Begitulah takdir bagi seseorang yang tidak dapat mati.

Kemudian Arjuna maju kedepan.

"Aku tidak mempunyai permintaan apapun kecuali untuk bertarung dengan Roh Pahlawan lainnya."

Hmm, permintaan yang mulia. Bagi seorang kshatriya dan prajurit seperti Arjuna, sebuah medan pertarungan adalah perwujudan dari permintaan yang dia ingin kabulkan.

Hidup sebagai kshatriya dan melakukan dharma.

"Uwaah, permintaannya sama 'ya?" "Kita sama 'ya!"

Kedua Roh Pahlawan yang merupakan pecandu bertarung sedang berseringai dengan satu sama lain atas kemiripan mereka semua akan permintaan mereka.

"Kalian juga, Achilles, Beowulf?"

Mereka berdua hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Yang selanjutnya maju adalah Semiramis.

"Aku awalnya ingin menguasai sebagai Ratu lagi di zaman ini. Tetapi, aku berubah pikiran."  
"Oh?"  
"Aku ingin menikmati setiap kenikmatan yang ada di zaman ini. Dengan kata lain... hiburan."

Umu, jadi yang ini menginginkan untuk menjadi seorang hedonis. Sasuga*[2] orang Babilonia. Tidak heran mereka dinamakan kota dosa—bukan berarti aku akan mengatakan itu 'sih.

Setelah meninggalkan apa yang nampaknya adalah sebuah ejekan dari kepalaku aku melihat seorang calon partisipan selanjutnya yang belum maju sama sekali.

Ayolah, janganlah malu.

Dengan sebuah mata yang dipenuhi oleh ketidakpastian, Medea melihat kearahku kemudian kearah Servant lainnya.

"A-Aku..."

Dengan suara yang gemetar dia mengambil napas untuk menenangkannya. Setelah menjadi santai dia mengucapkan apa yang saat ini sedang dipikirkan di kepalanya.

"A-Aku... Aku tidak tahu!"

"—"

"—"

"–––"

"–––"

"..."

"..."

Semua orang tampak terkejut akan apa yang gadis kecil ini ucapkan. 'Bagaikan ikan yang keluar dari air' adalah refrensi yang dapat menggambarkan wajah-wajah semua orang diruangan.

Hampir semua orang ingin menatapkan kepala mereka di meja, mendesah, atau semacamnya.

Hampir semua orang, tentunya.

"—"

Aku yang disitu hanya tersenyum. Senyuman itu bukanlah untuk mengutuk, mengejek, atau mencemooh Servant kecil ini. Melainkan, sebuah senyuman yang selalu kupakai apabila berhadapan dengan individual satu ini.

Senyuman nostalgia.

Ya ampun, dia memang mirip denganku.

Kemudian Medea kembali duduk di kursinya sambil menyentuh dadanya yang mengancam untuk keluar dari dadanya. Sepertinya mengatakan hal yang jujur saja agak konyol itu pasti akan merasa malu atau semacamnya.

Hmm, semua orang memiliki permintaan baik. Kebanyakan dari permintaan itu masuk akal dan yang beberapa yang lainnya mulia. Dan ada yang bahkan tidak tahu permintaannya itu apa.

—Yang meninggalkan aku sebagai orang terakhir. Semua mata melihat kearahku dengan ekspresi antusias dan ingin tahu.

Hmm baiklah, bukan berarti aku akan tertinggal begitu saja.

"Sebetulnya aku tidak mempunyai permintaan. Tetapi jika aku memiliki permintaan maka... aku ingin melihat akhir dari Perang ini."

* * *

Dulu sekali, di sebuah kerajaan ada seorang pangeran.

Pangeran itu tampan, kuat, pintar, dan berbakat. Seseorang yang sempurna.

Dimana kebanyakan keluarga akan kelaparan di musim dingin, dia mendapatkan kenyamanan dan keamanan dari segala kesulitan berkat darah biru bangsawannya.

Meskipun begitu—dia berjuang.

Sebagai bangsawan; sebagai ksatria; sebagai pria—dia bertarung.

Dia melatih diri dan menguasai kemampuan bertarung dan seni pedang di umur yang masih muda. Dia belajar politik dan berdagang untuk menguasai daerah kekuasaannya. Dia menikahi wanita yang cantik dan baik untuk memastikan keamanan kerajannya.

Dia bertarung bukan demi dirinya sendiri. Melainkan dia bertarung demi orang lain.

Dia akan mengambil pedang supaya menghancurkan siapapun yang ingin mengancam tahtanya. Dia menguasai bidang untuk memimpin supaya warga-warganya tidak menderita dan mengalami kesulitan. Dia mencintai seseorang supaya orang itu bahagia.

Sungguh seorang pahlawan.

 _Tetapi, apakah aku sanggup menanggung gelar itu 'ya?_ Sang Pria itu memikirkan segala yang dia capai. Segala yang dia raih. Segala yang dia dambakan.

Semuanya ditelan waktu dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah cerita tragis dari seorang istri yang kehilangan kekasihnya dan dimakan oleh amarah.

Saat ini, sang pahlawan dari Nibelung itu sedang melihat langit dari dunia miniatur Masternya.

Seorang Master yang jujur saja menyamai dia lebih dari siapapun.

Seorang Master yang dapat melakukan apa yang dia tidak bisa lakukan.

Seorang Master yang saat ini berada di belakangnya.

Setelah pemikiran itu masuk kedalam kepala Siegfried dia melihat kearah Masternya. Dia sedang membuat sebuah wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak, namun ini adalah akibat dari dia yang saat ini sedang berkonsentrasi—walaupun Siegfried tidak tahu mengenai itu.

"Master?"

Rambut pirang, mata biru, dan wajah kaukasia pria itu membuat Siegfried mengingat ciri khas dari kebanyakan rakyatnya. Mereka dan kebanyakan orang-orang yang hidup bersama dan disekitar Siegfried juga memiliki fitur seperti dia. Hal itu membuat sebuah ingatan nostalgia memasuki kepalanya.

"Hn? Ah maaf, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Dia mengatakan hal itu sambil tertawa bak seorang teman yang mengenalnya sejak dia lahir. Sebuah aura yang hangat dan ramah—dia yakin bahwa jumlah teman dari pria ini tidaklah sedikit.

Tetapi saat ini pemikirannya harus terfokus terhadap apa yang Masternya ingin katakan. Dengan diam dia mengikuti Masternya ke arah suatu tempat di dalam istana yang luas ini.

"Siegfried."

Pria itu memulai percakapan sambil melihat-lihat berbagai benda-benda yang memenuhi lorong dimana mereka berjalan.

"Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan mengenai Noble Phantasm-mu."

Noble Phantasm. Sebuah senjata atau konsep yang membuat seorang Roh Pahlawan untuk dimiliki. Noble Phantasm itu bisa dalam bentuk pedang, tombak, pelindung, dan bahkan saja dalam bentuk sebuah menara-pun saja ada.

"Di legenda-mu, setelah kau mengalahkan Fafnir kau bermandikan dengan darahnya. Dan pada hasilnya kau mendapatkan kulit yang tidak bisa ditembus oleh senjata apapun."

「Armor of Fafnir」. Sebuah baju zirah yang bukanlah sebuah baju zirah. Bongkahan besi yang Siegfried gunakan sebagai baju zirahnya itu bukanlah Noble Phantasm sejatinya. Noble Phantasm-nya adalah kulit yang berubah menjadi coklat akibat dari darah Naga Jahat tersebut.

Sebuah Noble Phantasm yang membuat serangan terkuat menjadi hanya sebuah goresan saja. Sungguh Noble Phantasm yang kuat.

Tetapi, apabila dia sekuat itu maka mengapa dia mati pada awalnya?

"Benar, tetapi pada akhirnya saya dikhianati dan diserang di satu tempat dimana saya tidak berdaya."

Sambil bermandikan darah Naga itu, Siegfried tidak menyadari sesuatu.

Sebuah daun dari pohon linden. Daun itu jatuh di punggungnya dan menutupi satu-satunya tempat dimana darah itu tidak bisa mengalir. Dan akibatnya, dia dibunuh di satu tempat itu. Sebuah akhir yang menyedihkan bagi seorang pahlawan sepertinya.

Mengapa Master ingin...

"Apakah aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku adalah seorang pandai besi?"

"? Iya, apabila saya tidak salah ayah anda adalah seorang pandai besi iya 'kan?"

"—dan seorang mantan prajurit. Tapi, iya betul."

Mereka berhenti. Siegfried akhirnya melihat didepannya. Dan matanya terbuka lebar.

Sebuah pintu. Pintu itu terbuat dari campuran besi yang mirip dengan tembaga dan perunggu, tetapi Siegfried tahu itu bukanlah keduanya.

Tetapi bukanlah itu yang membuat Siegfried terkejut. Yang berada didalamnya adalah sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

Di dalam ruangan yang memiliki lebar sekitar 8 meter dan panjang 20 meter yang menyamai sebuah lorong, terdapat berbagai kotak kaca disetiap sisi dinding. Senjata, pelindung, baju zirah, miniatur katapult, dan berbagai benda-benda yang berkaitan dengan seni perang hingga benda-benda biasa seperti piring dan garpu berada didalamnya. Tetapi bukan itu masalahnya.

 _Semua ini... Noble Phantasm?_

Setiap dari benda-benda ini mengeluarkan sebuah energi sihir yang menyamai Noble Phantasm biasa. Apabila Siegfried harus menebak semuanya memiliki Ranking antara E~C Rank Noble Phantasm. Sebuah koleksi yang sehrusnya tidak dimiliki siapapun.

"Hebat iya 'kan? Semua ini adalah buatanku. Walaupun hanyalah barang palsu."

Barang... palsu?

"Setiap benda yang kaulihat disini hanyalah imitasi dari barang-barang yang asli. Oleh karena itu, kualitas dan energi sihir dari setiap benda disini hanyalah rata-rata. Silahkan dilihat-lihat."

Siegfried kembali mengikuti Masternya yang mulai berjalan lagi kedepan sambil dengan takjub melihat benda-benda yang dipamerkan. Mulai dari pisau ornamen penuh batu permata hingga palu perang yang penuh duri.

Semuanya mengeluarkan aura agung yang biasa dimiliki oleh sebuah Noble Phantasm.

 _...dan semua ini diciptakan oleh Master... sebagai barang pameran?_

Siegfried tidak tahu cara pemikiran seorang Dewa. Dia tidak pernah diberkati maupun bertemu dengan seorang dewa. Dia hanyalah seorang ksatria biasa.

Tetapi dia mulai bertanya-tanya apakah kemampuan membuat Noble Phantasm itu ada di jaman ini?

Ia tidak tahu. Sekali lagi, ia adalah seorang ksatria bukanlah seorang magus, pemahat, atau pandai besi. Jadi dia tidak akan mempertanyakan hal ini lebih lanjut.

Kami maju hingga mencapai dua buah pintu. Kami mengambil pintu yang berada di kiri dan kembali berjalan.

Didalamnya adalah...

"Selamat datang di bengkel besi-ku."

Sebuah tungku pembakar besar yang memiliki berbagai ukiran indah, peralatan-peralatan untuk menempa dan mengasah, dan berbagai barang yang Siegfried asosiasikan dengan barang-barang dan peralatan seorang pandai besi.

Siegfried mengenali perasaan ini. Ketika dia masih kecil dia selalu pergi ke seorang paman baik yang selalu memperbaiki perisai dan pedang milik ayahnya. Dia sering disuruh oleh ayahnya untuk melakukan itu setelah pulang dari ekspedisi perang dan setelah itu mereka bermain pedang-pedang layaknya ayah dan anak.

"Mengagumi pemandangan?"

Master-nya telah mengenakan pakaian yang lebih cocok untuk bekerja selagi Siegfried masih dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Walaupun pakaian itu agak terlalu lebih mewah daripada pakaian biasa yang sepatutnya digunakan.

"Iya, ada yang kupikirkan barusan."

"Hmm, begitu 'ya. Apabila kau sudah selesai bisakah kau mengenakan baju zirahmu sekali lagi Siegfried?"

Siegfried mengangguk dan dalam sebuah semburan debu cahaya, pakaian yang ia tadinya gunakan digantikan oleh pakaian yang dia telah gunakan sepanjang hidupnya sebagai seorang ksatria.

Master mulai memutari Siegfried. Matanya melihat kesegala fitur, aspek, detail yang dimiliki oleh Siegfried. Siegfried hanya diam saja seperti patung tanpa berkedip... karena dia tidak tahu apa yang akan Master-nya lakukan apabila ia tidak bergerak bahkan untuk sejenak.

Tetapi, Siegfried merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Tidak, 'tidak nyaman' bukanlah kata yang pantas untuk menjelaskan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini; terbuka, tembus pandang, dan _rentan_. Seperti seekor kucing yang bermain dengan makanannya atau seperti ular berbisa yang melilit ditubuhmu. Kau yakin bahwa itu sudah dijinakkan tetapi fakta bahwa itu berada sangat dekat denganmu dan racun berbisa mematikan yang dapat membunuhmu, mendekat sedikit demi sedikit... hingga dia berada dilehermu...

Siapapun pasti akan lumpuh. Bukan karena racun ataupun kekuatan lilitannya, melainkan antisipasi dari apa yang akan dilakukan oleh ular itu: apakah itu akan menggigit dan mengakhiri hidupku atau apakah itu akan bergerak kearah lainnya untuk mencari mangsa lainnya atau pergi dari kamu.

Siegfried tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu adalah... sensasi ini sangatlah tidak nyaman.

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai."

Suara dari Master-nya menyadarkan dia dari pengalaman mati-hidupnya. _Sebuah ilusi yang tidak menyenangkan_ , Siegfried pikir. Semoga hal seperti ini tidak terjadi.

"Terima kasih, Siegfried."

"—sama-sama, Master."

Siegfried mengatakan itu dengan agak kaku. Sedikit kaku dari biasanya.

"Maaf Master, tetapi apakah ada alasan anda membawa saya disini?"

Ada hal yang Siegfried ingin tanyakan. Hal itu cukup simpel. Sangatlah simpel dia tahu jawabannya. Tetapi apabila pameran didepan sudah memberi contoh apa yang dapat Master-nya lakukan. Maka...

"Aku ingin membuat sebuah Noble Phantasm untukmu."

"Untuk... ku?"

"Iya, untuk menutupi kelemahanmu itu Siegfried. Aku akan menciptakan sebuah set baju zirah mencegah bagian punggungmu untuk diserang."

Itu... cukup bagus. Apabila Master dapat meminimalisir jumlah kerusakan yang dapat ditanggung oleh Armor of Fafnir maka itu dapat menambahkan keuntungan dari faksi ini.

"Terima kasih, Master."

Master hanya tersenyum ketika dia mendengar itu.

"Vale. Panggil saja aku dengan Vale."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Vale."

* * *

*[1] = Primate Murder atau Anjing dari Gaia  
*[2] = Bahasa jepang dari 'seperti yang kuduga'.


End file.
